Entre Pasado y Presente
by TheFan320
Summary: ¿Y si Saitama y Tatsumaki se conocieran desde antes de convertirse en héroes?, ¿Cómo sería su relación?, Historia contada en dos diferentes tiempos, la de antes y después de unirse a la asociación de héroes.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

 _ **Hace 3 años - Ciudad Z**_

Saitama se encontró parado en medio de la calle, con su traje azul de entrenamiento, mientras respira con dificultad, teniendo la mirada agachada y agarrando sus piernas, ha pasado un día desde que derroto aquel cangrejo, siendo ese acontecimiento su inspiración para convertirse en un héroe.

Hoy es el día en que inicio sus ejercicios, y pudo completarlo con éxito. Sin embargo, eso no evito que el chico se sintiera demasiado cansado, pero Saitama pensó que esto no es nada y continuaría su rutina los siguientes días.

Después de unos segundos, el chico levanta su mirada y sonríe con satisfacción, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo.

Al comenzar a caminar, de la nada se escucha un fuerte estruendo, viniendo de más delante de donde esta Saitama.

En eso, un edificio del lado izquierdo se destruye por completo, saliendo a la vista una mano enorme de piedra y de color café.

La gente comenzó a gritar con miedo, corriendo con desesperación, pasando muchos al lado de Saitama, quien solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirando con atención a la enorme mano.

- _Esta es mi oportunidad_ – Pensó el chico con emoción, corriendo en dirección hacia donde está la criatura.

En eso, la enorme mano de piedra se levanta lentamente, hasta perderse de vista, debido al polvo del lugar recién destruido, pero un segundo después, se escucharon enormes pisadas.

Saitama sintió como se movió la calle con violencia, como si fuera un terremoto, pero el permaneció en su lugar.

La criatura paso el polvo del edificio, y se dejó ver su apariencia. Es un monstruo con forma humanoide, siendo su cuerpo hecho totalmente de piedra, con un color café, pero por alguna extraña razón, lleva puesto un bóxer de color negro, tapándole parte de la cadera y piernas, sus ojos son de color blanco, como si estos no tuvieran vida.

- _Debe ser de unos 20 metros_ – Calculo el chico de cabello negro al mirarlo con detenimiento.

Mientras el monstruo camino con lentitud, paso al frente de Saitama, sin notar que un humano está justo a su lado.

El chico al ver esto, decide llamar su atención – OYE – Alzo su voz.

La criatura se detiene al instante y dirige su mirada hacia el suelo - ¿Quién? - Pregunto en un tono no muy amigable.

Saitama levanta su mano derecha – YO – Grito.

El monstruo mira hacia los lados, hasta que se detiene al encontrar quien lo llamo, a pesar de su altura, pudo ver al humano claramente.

El chico de cabello negro lo mira con despreocupación - OYE, ESTAS MOLESTANDO A LA GENTE, TENDRE QUE DARTE UNA PALIZA - Grito Saitama con determinación.

La criatura al oír esto, aprieta su mano izquierda con enojo – No me hagas reír humano, he estado escondido de ustedes por miles años, aparentando ser piedras comunes y corrientes, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de que ustedes son una especie muy peligrosa para seguir viviendo en este mundo – Explico con rencor – Destruyen todo como si nos fuéramos nada, vi morir a varios de mis hermanos enfrente de mis ojos, y lo peor de todo, ustedes están como si nada hubiera sucedido, por eso, hoy decidí salir de mi hogar para exterminarlos a todos ustedes y que una era de paz venga al mundo – Termino de hablar.

Saitama por su parte, simplemente se rasco la nariz – SI claro, ¿podemos pelear ya?, me estas aburriendo – Pregunto tranquilamente, para luego sonreír y apretar su mano derecha con emoción.

El monstruo miro al cielo, mientras alza su brazo izquierdo, apretando nuevamente su mano – Entonces, muere – Dijo con frialdad.

Al mirar una vez más al suelo, noto que el humano desapareció de su vista, pero rápidamente sintió algo extraño en uno de sus pies.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su pie izquierdo y vio al humano que acaba de hablar, quien se encontró golpeando al dedo más gordo con sus brazos consecutivamente.

-Imbécil – Murmuro el gigante, levantando su vista.

Saitama comenzó a sudar mientras intenta con mucho esfuerzo por tratar siquiera de hacerle un poco de daño al monstruo.

Tras unos minutos de golpear su dedo, el chico se da por vencido y da un suspiro.

En eso, Saitama se mira las manos – _Mierda, todavía me falta mucho si quiero derrotar a los monstruos de un solo golpe_ – Pensó con decepción.

La criatura aprovecha esto y levanta su pierna izquierda lentamente, para luego bajarla con velocidad, pateando con fuerza al chico de cabello negro, saliendo volando bruscamente, tanto así, que literalmente tras paso las paredes del edificio que se encuentra al frente suyo.

Saitama aterrizo violentamente en un hermoso pasto, con unas flores rosas, estando boca arriba.

El chico intento levantarse, pero le dolió mucho la espalda, por lo tanto, no puede moverse.

-Maldición, eso me dolió más que con el cangrejo – Murmuro Saitama con preocupación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia al frente y noto como el monstruo de piedra se acercó a él lentamente, teniendo una expresión fría en su rostro.

Intento levantarse una vez más, pero su dolor inmenso en la espalda se lo impidió.

Al comprender que no se puede mover, el chico de cabello negro cierra sus ojos y da una pequeña sonrisa – _Al menos no lo vi desnudo_ – Pensó con felicidad.

Tras unos segundos de pisadas gigantes, se escuchó que alguien lo llamo.

-MUEVETE IDIOTA – Grito una voz femenina.

Saitama abre los ojos de golpe y dirige su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, notando que una extraña chica se está acercándose mientras corre, teniendo una expresión de preocupación.

El chico al verla con atención, se da cuenta de que parece una niña, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, al igual que su cabello, siendo este despeinado que se dobla en los extremos. lleva puesta una chaqueta negra de cuero y una falda del mismo color, dejando mostrar sus piernas y lleva unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

La chica se detiene justo al lado de Saitama, respirando con dificultad, manteniendo su mirada preocupada.

-Muévete - Dijo la extraña, intentando sonar como una orden, pero sonó más como una sugerencia.

El chico de cabello negro la miro fijamente – No puedo, creo que me rompí la espalda – Respondió, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo.

La extraña chica parpadea con sorpresa al oír esto, ¿Cómo es posible que se rompiera la espalda en plano ataque de un monstruo?, pero mejor decidió no pensar en eso.

Tras pasar unos segundos de silencio, la chica se sienta de rodillas y con ambas manos toma con suavidad la mano izquierda de Saitama – Estas bien, ahora estás conmigo - Hablo con tranquilidad, provocando que el chico se sintiera extraño al oír esto.

La extraña baja su mano con cuidado, colocándola en su estómago. Para luego levantarse de su lugar y cambiar su expresión a una seria.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto Saitama muy confundido.

Pero la chica lo ignoro y simplemente paso a su lado, estando ahora al frente del chico.

Se escucharon cada vez los pasos más fuertes, pero la extraña simplemente se quedó parada con firmeza.

-Deberías irte, este es un lugar muy peligroso – Hablo Saitama con algo de enojo, ya que se supone que el héroe debe proteger a los demás, no que los demás lo protejan a él.

-No – Respondió la chica con firmeza, sonando segura de sí misma.

El chico se sorprendió al escucharla - ¿Por qué?, tu ni siquiera me conoces, estas poniendo tu vida en peligro por un desconocido, ¿eres consciente de lo que haces? - Pregunto confundido y a la vez enojado.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos durante unos segundos, pero la extraña no se tomó la molestia de mirarlo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, déjame aquí, yo soy el que inicio esto y seré quien lo termine – Dijo Saitama con miedo en su voz, de verdad no quiere poner en peligro a esta chica.

Una vez más, el silencio cayo entre ellos, pero se siguieron escuchando las pisadas.

Hasta que otra voz hablo – Vaya, parece que una niña viene a protegerte, que lindo – Hablo el monstruo con tono de burla.

\- ¿NIÑA? - Grito la chica muy alterada al oír esto, apretando las manos.

De la nada, una extraña aura verde rodeo el cuerpo de la extraña, sorprendiendo a Saitama.

La chica comenzó a flotar, dejando aún más sorprendido al chico, y como si fuera poco, su entorno comenzó a temblar violentamente, como la vez pasada, solo que esta vez es incluso más fuerte y Saitama pensó que no sería obra de la criatura.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunto el monstruo muy confundido.

La extraña se cruza de brazos, mientras mira a la criatura con seriedad – Eres un monstruo de piedra, así que esto será sencillo – Dijo con frialdad.

La chica separa sus brazos lentamente, para después levantarlos con rapidez, provocando que se escuchara una fuerte explosión a su alrededor.

Saitama miro al frente y noto que el monstruo desapareció por completo, en su lugar, se encontró con un montón de tierra cayendo al suelo.

En eso, la desconocida baja lentamente del cielo, aterrizando con suavidad, a la vez que su aura verde desaparece de su alrededor, quedando nuevamente al lado de Saitama.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? - Pregunto el chico muy impresionado.

La chica no le dirigió la mirada – Simplemente lo destruí – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo – Dijo Saitama aun impresionado, mirando la chica fijamente, realmente hoy fue un día de muchas sorpresas para el chico.

La extraña mete su mano derecha en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, para sacar un teléfono y luego comenzando a buscar un numero en específico.

-Llamare al hospital – Dijo chica, mientras se gira para ver a Saitama – Realmente necesitas ayuda – Afirmo.

El chico de cabello negro sonrió ante esto – Te lo agradezco mucho, me salvaste – Dijo con sinceridad.

La chica da una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, para luego colocar su teléfono en su oído, dando unos pasos hacia delante estando un poco lejos de Saitama.

-En serio, gracias – Murmuro el chico con felicidad, pero debido a su distancia, ella no lo pudo escuchar.

Tras unos segundos, la chica regresa con Saitama, mientras guarda su teléfono.

-Vendrá aquí en cinco minutos – Dijo con tranquilidad.

El chico simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

La extraña se da vuelta, desviando la mirada – Es hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer – Dijo con calma.

-SI – Dijo el chico.

La extraña aura verde volvió aparecer alrededor de la chica yéndose volando con lentitud, alejándose de a poco de la vista de Saitama, quien simplemente observa cómo se va.

Después de unos segundos, la chica desapareció por completo, dejando al chico solo, pero a él no le molesto, ya que, de todos modos, ella le salvo la vida y llamo al hospital, Saitama no podría estar más que contento.

Luego, miro al cielo nuevamente – _Quiero ser un héroe_ – Pensó con esperanza.

 _ **Presente – Después de la pelea contra Boros**_

Tatsumaki se encontró volando junto a la nave extraterrestre recién destruida, estando de brazos cruzados y teniendo una expresión de despreocupación en su rostro.

De la nada, se empezó a escuchar fuertes ruidos cerca de su entorno, llamando la atención de la heroína clase-S.

Un segundo después, un gran agujero fue creado por parte de adentro de la nave, como si hubiera sido golpeado, la chica dirige la mirada al lugar recién ocasionado.

-Ah, encontré una salida – Dijo una voz desconocida.

Tatsumaki al verlo, se da cuenta que es el calvo con capa, quien recién conoció a en la reunión de los héroes clase-S.

-Oye, ¿porque un héroe clase-B como tu está saliendo de la nave? - Pregunto la heroína, separando sus brazos, mientras se acerca a él lentamente, quedando a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

El calvo la mira con despreocupación, mientras se rasca la mejilla – Perdón, ¿pero te conozco? - Pregunto confundido, evitando la pregunta.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Tatsumaki se alteró al instante - ¿CÓMO QUE NO ME CONOCES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?, SI NOS VIMOS EN LA REUNION DE LOS CLASE-S, ¿ACASO NO HAS ESCUCHADO DE TORNADO DE TERROR IMBECIL? - Grito muy enojada. a pesar de su carácter, muy rara vez la hacen perder el control de verdad.

- _Esa voz_ – Pensó Saitama, ya que, al escucharla, no pudo evitar pensar que se le hizo familiar, pero a lo mejor solo fue su imaginación, lo curioso es que no tuvo esa sensación cuando la vio en la base de la asociación de héroes.

El calvo con capa se rasco la cabeza, manteniendo su expresión - Lo siento, pero tengo dificultad para recordar a las personas – Se disculpo con sinceridad.

La heroína cerro sus manos con ira, y estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle, pero fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-SENSEI – Grito Genos a distancia, acercándose a ellos corriendo.

-LARGO – Exclamo Tatsumaki, girando con velocidad su cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que su brazo derecho, mandando a volar al ciborg bruscamente, estrellándose contra una pared que se encontró cerca.

-GENOS – Grito Saitama preocupado, al ver que su discípulo fue derrotado fácilmente.

La clase-S mira al calvo con capa aun con enojo – Esto no se quedará así – Dijo con tono amenazante.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto el héroe muy confundido, mirándola.

Tatsumaki le apunto con el dedo – YA LO VERAS, CONOCERAS A LA HEROÍNA CLASE-S TORNADO DEL TERROR, CALVO – Grito furiosa.

Saitama no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque la chica dio la vuelta y se fue volando al instante, sin dar oportunidad de hablar.

Tras unos segundos, el calvo mira hacia a la pared – Genos – Murmuro Saitama, para comenzar a caminar hacia donde está el rubio.

Mientras tanto, la chica se encontró volando, yendo hacia la ciudad, a pesar eso, no pudo quitarse a ese héroe clase-B de la cabeza – Ya lo vera ese idiota – Murmuro para sí misma.

* * *

 _Nota: Hola gente, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, siempre quise hacer un fanfic relacionado con Tatsumaki, por lo que me dio inspiración de crear esta historia, por cierto, si piensan que la heroína se sintió fuera de personaje al principio, quiero aclarar que fue a propósito, en fin, dejen sus opiniones y hasta el siguiente capítulo. :)_


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

 _ **Pasado – Unos meses después**_

Tatsumaki sale recién del supermercado, comenzando a caminar, mientras carga dos bolsas con sus manos. Pudo haber utilizado sus poderes, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, ya que pensó que no es necesario usarlos en una ocasión tan simple.

Durante unos minutos camino con tranquilidad, sintiéndose bien de que hoy no haya monstruos por su alrededor, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Giro su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, y vio algo que le llamo la atención, provocando que se detuviera en el proceso, teniendo una expresión de sorpresa.

Al otro lado de la calle, vio al extraño chico de cabello negro que estuvo en peligro de morir hace unos meses, quien se encontró respirando con dificultad. lo reconoció al instante debido a su rostro y que también lleva puesto el mismo traje azul.

Saitama por su parte, parece que ya se calmó, pero tuvo una sensación de que alguien lo está observando, al girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado, vio a cierta chica que se le hizo familiar.

El chico se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero luego de verla fijamente, dio una sonrisa y levanto su mano izquierda en señal de saludo.

-OYE – Dijo Saitama con alegría, mientras comenzó a caminar, cruzando la calle, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar por los lados.

- _Oh no_ – Pensó Tatsumaki con preocupación al ver que el extraño se acerca, por lo que desvió la mirada en otra dirección, retomando su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido, alejándose del chico.

Saitama al llegar al otro lado, observo como la chica se está alejando, esto lo dejo confundido, pero pensó que este es el momento perfecto para poder hablar – ESPERA – Grito desde atrás, mientras comenzó a seguirla.

La chica al escucharlo, aprieta los dientes – _No molestes_ – Pensó con enojo, esta vez acelerando su paso, casi a punto de correr, alejándose más.

-ESPERA, ME GUSTARIA HABLAR CONTIGO – Grito el chico con ánimo, acelerando también su paso.

Tatsumaki no pensó que las cosas terminarían así, simplemente fue a comprar la comida para ella y su hermana, y ahora, se encontró trotando en medio de la calle, siendo seguida por un desconocido que una vez vio en su vida. Teniendo cuidado de que no se le caigan las cosas de las bolsas.

Saitama estuvo persiguiendo a la chica por varios minutos, si no fuera por el cansancio del entrenamiento, podría haberla alcanzado enseguida.

La gente alrededor vio con mala cara a el chico, ya que pensaron de que se trató de un acosador persiguiendo a una niña.

Tatsumaki ya se está cansando de seguir trotando – _Maldición_ \- Pensó de mala gana, mientras un aura verde la rodeo, al igual que las bolsas, comenzando a flotar, ella decidió usar sus poderes.

El chico al verla, no se detuvo en ningún momento, pero tuvo la sensación de que podría ser atacado, pero decidió no rendirse, ya que realmente quiere hablar con ella.

La chica con enojo le dirigió la mirada un momento – _Que insistente_ – Pensó con asco, de verdad ahora le gustaría estar en casa.

Tatsumaki al mirar al frente, dio una sonrisa malvada y movió su mano derecha de forma horizontal, apuntando a un edificio, provocando que se sacudiera violentamente.

Tras unos segundos, un ladrillo salió del lugar, dejando el edificio intacto, la chica pensó que, solo con esto, sería suficiente para deshacerse del extraño.

El ladrillo quedo justo al lado de ella, haciendo que sonriera con confianza – _Es hora de terminar con esto_ – Pensó.

Sin necesidad de voltearse, gira su brazo derecho con velocidad, apuntando hacia Saitama – FUERA – Exclamo Tatsumaki con ira, al mismo tiempo que el ladrillo bajo con rapidez en dirección al rostro del chico.

El chico de cabello negro lo noto a tiempo, por lo que unos segundos antes de que le pegara, logro agacharse con éxito, esquivando el ataque.

En eso, Saitama levanto la vista – OYE, ¿QUÉ MODALES SON ESOS?, SOLO QUIERO HABLAR - Grito con algo de enojo.

La chica al ver que su ataque fallo, aprieta las manos con ira, para después dar un suspiro y detenerse, comenzando a bajar lentamente.

El chico sonrió ante esto, por fin tendrían oportunidad de hablar.

Tatsumaki aterrizo de espalda, sin tomarse la molestia de verlo, mientras se cruzó de brazos, aunque ella desactivo sus poderes en sí misma, las bolsas siguieron flotando a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto la chica fríamente.

Saitama estando algo nervioso, se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza – Bueno, sé que te agradecí porque me salvaste ese día y aun lo estoy – Explico – Pero pienso que expresártelo en palabras no es suficiente, así que me gustaría recompensarte de alguna manera – Termino de hablar, al mismo tiempo que baja su brazo.

La chica rodo sus ojos en señal de enfado – ¿Y? – Pregunto.

-Me gustaría invitarte a un helado – Declaro el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tatsumaki se voltea para dirigirle la mirada, aun teniendo los brazos cruzados - ¿AH? - Exclamo sorprendida.

Saitama comenzó a sudar – Bueno, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero – Reviso su billetera, para luego levantar su vista, mirándola – y no me malentiendas, no es una cita o algo parecido, simplemente sería una muestra de agradecimiento, ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto, haciendo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

La chica no supo en que pensar, ya que esta es la primera vez que un chico la invita a salir, y si bien, el extraño aclaro de que no se trata de una cita, esto definitivamente fue una sorpresa para ella.

Pero luego se le vino a la mente los posibles peligros, aunque, bueno, no considera que este extraño sea una amenaza alguna, quien sabe que podría pasar si aceptara la invitación, quizás un grupo de científicos venga a secuestrarla, que el tipo este trabajando con unos monstruos que se organizaron para matarla, o que simplemente se trate de una trampa para separarse de su hermana.

En cualquier caso, Tatsumaki no podría correr ese riesgo, tiene que proteger su familia a cualquier costo, aunque eso signifique sacrificar su propia vida, hará lo que sea necesario para salvarla de cualquier amenaza.

La chica al perderse en sus pensamientos, no noto que hubo un silencio de varios minutos por parte de ambos, con un Saitama que se rasco la cabeza consecutivamente, aun estando algo nervioso, esperando su respuesta.

Tras unos segundos, la chica mira al extraño con una expresión seria en rostro – No – Respondió con seguridad, dándole la espalda, lista para volver a su camino.

Pero cuando dio el primer paso, escucho algo que le llamo la atención - No lo entiendo – Provocando que se detuviera.

Tatsumaki no se molestó en mirarlo, pero se quedó callada y quieta, debido a que tuvo la sensación de que algo más diría el chico.

-Ese día – Hablo Saitama con calma, parece que al fin se tranquilizó – Parecías otra persona, te mostraste preocupada por un desconocido, incluso mataste a un monstruo solo con el fin de protegerme – Apretó su mano izquierda – Incluso tuviste una fuerza de voluntad que es de admirar – Su tono se volvió serio – Pero hoy, has sido grosera conmigo, te quisiste alejar de mi como si te hubiera hecho algo, incluso trataste de atacarme, no lo comprendo – Termino de hablar, mientras la miro fijamente.

La chica se quedó en silencio, no supo que decir con exactitud, ya que, por primera vez en su vida, alguien le dijo sus verdades, quiera aceptarlo o no, esto definitivamente fue algo nuevo para ella.

A pesar de eso, Tatsumaki no permitirá que esto se quede así, por lo que, sin necesidad de verlo, hablo – No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió con frialdad.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes conmigo?, pudiste simplemente haberme lanzado al cielo o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, solo me atacaste con un ladrillo – Afirmo Saitama, rascándose la mejilla con despreocupación.

La chica apretó las manos con enojo, provocando que el aura verde volviera aparecer a su alrededor, ya se está hartando de toda esta idiotez – PORQUE NO VALE USARLOS EN UNA BASURA COMO TU – Grito con una enorme ira que rara vez siente en sus días comunes.

Saitama simplemente se quedó congelado al ver su reacción, realmente esta chica puede considerarse especial.

Como el chico no dijo nada, Tatsumaki aprovecho esto para irse volando con gran velocidad, provocando que el viento se sacudiera con violencia, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos, el entorno se calmó, y Saitama miro hacia el cielo – _Vaya, que complicado se puso la cosa_ – Pensó con tranquilidad, rascándose la cabeza.

A pesar de que se sintió algo ofendido por la actitud de la chica, una parte de él le dijo que la extraña tiene sus razones para comportarse de esa forma, por lo que no se enojó tanto.

Es más, Saitama mantuvo la esperanza de poder agradecerle algún día, por lo que mantendrá el dinero guardado, con la sensación de que se volverán a encontrar.

Pensando en eso, el chico de cabello negro inicio su camino de regreso a casa, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Presente – Al día siguiente**_

Saitama y Genos caminaron tranquilamente por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia donde seria la fiesta de los clase-S.

Debido a la reciente victoria de los héroes al detener la invasión extraterrestre, la asociación decidió hacer una fiesta en honor por todo lo que hicieron en una gran mansión.

Además, aunque la fiesta es principalmente para los héroes ese rango, se les permitió llevar gente, ya sean de la asociación o no, pero con la condición que sean invitados por un héroe de clase-S.

El ciborg por su parte, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió invitar a su sensei, quien no se opuso a la idea y decidió ir, ya que habría comida gratis y eso sería más que suficiente para que vaya el calvo.

Pero existía un problema, como se trató de una fiesta, Saitama no tenía un traje para llevar, debido a que son muy caros, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió llevar su traje de héroe.

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos en silencio, hasta que alguien decidió romper el hielo.

-Sensei – Hablo Genos con tranquilidad.

Saitama en ese momento se estuvo rascando la nariz cuando lo escucho – Oh, ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto, mientras le dirigió la mirada.

-Creo que debería prepararse para encontrarse con los demás - Dijo el ciborg con seriedad.

El calvo con capa da una pequeña sonrisa – Por supuesto, ya espero encontrar la comida habrá en ese lugar - Respondió con felicidad.

Genos da un suspiro – No sensei, para ser más exacto, prepárese para encontrarse con Tornado de terror – Advirtió aun con seriedad.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué hay con eso? - Pregunto el calvo con confusión.

-Ella puede representar una amenaza para usted sensei, ya vio que fui derrotado sin ningún problema por parte de esa mocosa – El ciborg aprieta su mano izquierda – Todavía me falta mucho si quiero volverme más fuerte – Se dijo para sí mismo, mirándose la mano con humillación.

-Vamos Genos – Saitama le toca el hombro – Es una fiesta, se supone que son para divertirse – Explico con una sonrisa – y si me llego a encontrar a esa chica, me las arreglare de alguna forma – Dijo con alegría.

El rubio asintió en respuesta – Si, sensei – Dijo con motivación.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la mansión, ambos héroes se asombraron a ver lo grande que es el lugar, podría decirse que más de doscientas personas podrían entrar.

Saitama y Genos siguieron su camino, hasta detenerse en la gran puerta, debido a que se encuentra un guardia de la asociación de héroes.

\- ¿Él es su invitado? - Pregunto mientras miro al calvo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el ciborg.

-Si – Respondió el rubio con seguridad.

El guardia asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, lo cual ambos héroes aprovecharon.

Al entrar, lo primero que notaron es que la sala es enorme, las paredes están pintados de color dorado, mientras en el suelo, está cubierto por una enorme tela roja.

En frente de ambos, se encontraron unas escaleras, que va en dos direcciones, uno por la izquierda y otra por la derecha.

Pero sin duda lo que llamo más la atención, fue que en esa misma sala se encontraron con los héroes clase-S, platicando entre ellos.

Excepto cierta chica de cabello verde, quien simplemente está flotando al lado de sus compañeros, sin tener mucho contacto, mientras esta bebiendo silenciosamente. Como curiosidad, ella lleva puesto su vestido negro de siempre, parece que no todos se esforzaron por verse diferente.

Tatsumaki al dirigir su mirada a los recién llegados, se sorprendió al ver cierto calvo con capa, provocando que se le atragantara la bebida, comenzando a darle un ataque de tos.

Casi todos los héroes la miraron rara al ver su reacción, excepto Saitama, quien miro hacia su lado izquierdo con emoción, encontrando un montón de mesas por separadas, llenas de comida.

Tras unos segundos, la heroína logro calmarse, para después poner una expresión de enojo, al mismo tiempo que apretó sus manos, destrozando el vaso.

-HEY, ¿QUIÉN INVITO AL CALVO? - Pregunto con enfado.

- _Es lo que no quería que pasara_ – Pensó Genos con nervios.

Pero el calvo simplemente sonrió – Mira toda esta comida gratis – Dijo con fascinación, acercándose a las mesas, mientras que el ciborg simplemente lo siguió.

-NO ME IGNOREN – Grito la chica con amenaza.

-Tatsumaki-chan, cálmate – Hablo el niño emperador, tratando de tranquilizarla.

La heroína se cruza de brazos – No entiendo como un clase-B este en un lugar que sé supone que es para los clase-S – Dijo con ira, aunque esta vez bajando la voz.

El niño se rasco la cabeza – Bueno, recuerda que puedes invitar a una persona, ya sea de la asociación o no – explico brevemente.

La chica rodo los ojos – Como sea – Dijo con indiferencia, aunque odiara admitirlo, de ahora en adelante tendrá que soportar a ese tipo, lo más que pueda.

Mientras tanto, Saitama se sentó en una mesa, mientras está comiendo a gusto varias piernas de pollos, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, a su lado, se encontró sentado Genos, quien simplemente observa como su sensei está disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Sensei – Llamo el ciborg.

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto el calvo de manera distraída, mientras agarro otra pierna.

-Esto es más peligroso de lo que imagine, ¿de verdad no tendrá inconvenientes con Tornado? – Pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

El héroe se encogió de hombros – No me molesta su presencia Genos – Respondió con tranquilidad.

El ciborg asintió, aunque no está completamente convencido, quien sabe que podría pasar más adelante.

-Hey, Saitama – Saludo una voz familiar.

Tanto el calvo como el rubio alzaron su mirada, solo para encontrarse con el héroe Bang, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

Genos se inclinó respetuosamente, mientras que Saitama solo alzo su brazo derecho, en señal de saludo.

Cuando el héroe llego con ellos, el rubio de inmediato inicio una conversación, ya que el calvo siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, sin notar que está siendo observado por cierto esper.

 _ **Unas horas después**_

Al llegar la noche, un miembro de la asociación llego el lugar solo para entregarles unas llaves a los héroes, incluido Saitama, debido a que ya se está siendo tarde, se les permitió a que pasaran una noche dentro de la mansión, y que no tendrían que preocuparse por el espacio, ya que tienen muchas habitaciones para suficiente gente.

Para ser sincero, el calvo con capa se la paso bien junto con Genos y Bang, y aunque no lo expreso como uno normalmente lo esperaría, fue realmente divertido.

Tras unos minutos de platica por parte de los tres, otro miembro de la asociación de héroes se presentó en el lugar, llevando un micrófono en su mano.

-Su atención por favor – Dijo el hombre alzando su voz, provocando que todos le dirijan la mirada.

-Me gustaría dedicarles unas palabras a los héroes clase-S – Declaro el tipo, dando una sonrisa.

En eso, Saitama da un suspiro y se levanta de su asiento, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Sensei, ¿no se quedará a escucharlo? - Pregunto Genos con curiosidad, mientras lo miro fijamente, lo mismo sucedió con Bang.

El calvo con capa da una pequeña sonrisa – No, me vendría bien tomar aire fresco, además, ese tipo podría resumirlo en veinte palabras o menos – Respondió con seguridad.

Ambos asintieron en respuesta, dejando que Saitama se despida por el momento, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ya al estar afuera, el calvo alzo su mirada, observando con despreocupación a la hermosa luna llena que se encuentra en el cielo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una voz familiar se escuchó.

-No entiendo cómo es que no me conoces – Comento Tatsumaki de repente, estando detrás de Saitama, mientras esta flotando con un vaso a su lado izquierdo, teniendo los brazos y piernas cruzados.

El calvo con capa no se impresiono al oírla - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto casualmente.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo si me quedo con esos perdedores - Respondió la esper con indiferencia.

Volviendo a lo que ella menciono al principio, el clase-B pensó en una respuesta que podría ser adecuada.

-Bueno, si recién conozco a una persona en cuestión de segundos, es lógico pensar que uno no se va aprender el nombre de inmediato - Respondió con tranquilidad, manteniendo su mirada hacia la luna.

La chica lo miro con confusión - ¿Ah?, pero soy una heroína conocida – Afirmo con confianza.

Saitama no se molestó en mirarla – Eso no importa, si no tengo contacto con esa persona, entonces, ¿para qué acordarse? - Pregunto casualmente.

Tatsumaki quedo impresionada al oír esto, provocando que haya un silencio entre ambos, sin saber que decir al respecto.

El calvo siguió hablando – Lo que si te puedo decir, es que, si no estoy en contacto con una persona en mucho tiempo, de a poco me empezare a olvidar de ella, teniendo solo recuerdos vagos – Confeso con sinceridad.

La chica parpadeo varias veces, ¿de verdad es posible que te olvides de una persona con el paso de tiempo?, es algo que personalmente le cuesta creer.

Ahora el héroe le dirige la mirada – Ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Por qué juzgas a un héroe solo por su rango? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

La esper mira hacia otra parte – No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió con seriedad, tomando de su vaso.

Saitama se rasca la cabeza – Bueno, no te voy a obligar a hablar – Dijo tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el vaso que estaba flotando cayo repentinamente al suelo, mientras que extrañamente a Tatsumaki le empezó a darle hipo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué de la nada veo a más calvos como tú? - Pregunto con una sonrisa, señalando al héroe.

-Genial – Murmuro el calvo con capa para sí mismo, dándose cuenta del porqué de la actitud de la chica.

El clase-B se le acerca lentamente, para luego darse la vuelta y tomar con cuidado a la heroína clase-S por los brazos y piernas, cargándola en su espalda.

La chica no opuso resistencia a esto, simplemente se dejó llevar, abrazando fuertemente el cuello del calvo, provocando que se durmiera en el proceso.

Con la esper en su espalda, Saitama entro a la mansión, dándose con la sorpresa de que no hay nadie en el lugar, dando a entender que ya todos se fueron a dormir.

Aprovechando esto, el calvo con capa reviso de manera delicada el vestido de la chica, pudiendo encontrar una llave de su bolsillo.

Miro la llave y noto que el numero de la habitación es la 12, por lo que tomo las escaleras del lado izquierdo del piso.

Y efectivamente, de inmediato encontró el número correspondiente, pudiendo insertar la llave con éxito, abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Para su suerte, la cama esta justo al frente, por lo que camino lentamente a ella, hasta quedar a su lado, para luego acostar a la chica con delicadeza sobre la almohada, lográndolo.

Saitama da una pequeña sonrisa, mientras camino hacia la puerta, cerrándola poco a poco.

Justo antes de que la cerrara, escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-No te vayas – Dijo Tatsumaki en un susurro, provocando que el calvo se confundiera al oír esto.

El héroe le dirigió la mirada, ¿Acaso se ha despertado?, pero fue su sorpresa al ver a la chica aun con los ojos cerrados, abrazando la almohada fuertemente, con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Esto sin duda, fue algo completamente nuevo para Saitama.

* * *

 _Nota: Bueno gente, una disculpa si me tarde en subir este capítulo, pero como pueden ver, fue bastante largo, así que bueno, dejen sus opiniones de que les pareció y hasta el siguiente capítulo. :)_


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

 _ **Pasado**_

La esper está en su casa, sentada en un sillón de color rojo, con su mano derecha apoyada en su barbilla, teniendo una mirada pensativa, observando la pared de su lado distraídamente.

La habitación de Tats es pequeña, el color de las paredes es blanco, por frente de la chica, está la puerta a la entrada, mientras un poco al lado izquierdo, se encuentra otro sillón, siendo de color gris, estando frente a frente. siendo dos los que tiene. Y por detrás de estos, se encuentra la cama.

En las últimas horas, Tatsumaki no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de la actitud que tomo acerca de cómo rechazo la invitación del chico del cabello negro.

Al llegar a su hogar, se enojó mucho, no con alguien específicamente, sino, consigo sí misma.

Debido a que, tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo, admitió que fue completamente grosera con el tipo, provocando así su ira.

Ya después de eso, ella se sentó, y comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco, pudiendo pensar con más claridad acerca de la situación.

Por un instante, se le cruzo por la mente de que quizás debería aceptar la invitación del chico, pero rápidamente pensó nuevamente en los problemas de que podría pasarle.

La chica, se tapa la cara con sus manos, insegura de que hacer. Por un lado, si habla con el extraño y retoma acerca de la invitación, de alguna forma, sería como remediar el error que cometió, y que todo podría salir bien para ambos.

Por otro lado, podría suceder que se lo encuentre en la calle y le pida disculpas, como una forma más simple de repararlo, pero como el daño ya este hecho, probablemente no le quiera dirigir la palabra.

Con estas opciones, Tatsumaki no sabe cuál de las dos sería la mejor decisión, después de todo, ella le salvo la vida a ese chico y cree que no merece ser tratado de esa forma.

O a lo mejor lo está pensando demasiado y que simplemente deje esto para siempre y que siga su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Después de unos segundos, la puerta al frente suyo se abre lentamente, provocando que la esper levante su mirada rápidamente, para encontrarse con su hermana Fubuki, quien tiene una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Hermana, ¿está todo bien? - Pregunto la chica de cabello verde oscuro, sin apartar la vista, entrando al cuarto, mientras cerró la puerta con suavidad,

Tatsumaki da un suspiro, bajando la mirada – No lo sé – Respondió con tono inseguro.

Fubuki asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el otro sillón, al frente de su hermana, ahora quedando una al frente de la otra.

La esper mayor mantuvo su mirada en el suelo – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con tranquilidad.

La hermana menor la miro fijamente – Bueno, has estado muy callada, más de lo normal diría yo, comúnmente te la pasas hablando, e incluso, me regañas a cada rato por tener amigos, y hoy, desde que regresaste de hacer las compras, te has mantenido en silencio como si algo hubiera ocurrido, eso es extraño - Respondió con seriedad.

Tatsumaki no había pensado en eso, se enfocó tanto en su situación, que olvido vigilar a Fubuki, que es parte de su rutina diaria.

 _-Esta vez me descuide_ – Pensó la esper mayor con decepción, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dime, ¿Qué te sucede? - Pregunto Fubuki con preocupación.

-Bueno – La chica de cabello verde levanta su mirada – Hay un chico que me invito a salir – Hablo con tranquilidad, juntando sus manos.

Al oír lo último, su hermana no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces con sorpresa, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero rápidamente la esper mayor continuo.

-No lo malinterpretes, no es una cita – Aclaro con seguridad – Sino una muestra de agradecimiento por algo peculiar que sucedió anteriormente - Explico brevemente.

Tatsumaki nunca le conto a Fubuki sobre el incidente de hace unos meses, debido a que una vez le había prometido de que solo la protegería a ella y a nadie más. Pero gracias a ese suceso, esa promesa se rompió significativamente, por lo que la chica decidió guardar el secreto para sí misma. Para que su hermana no creyera que es una mentirosa y que la confianza no se fuera entre ellas.

Su hermana menor simplemente se quedó en silencio, escuchando atentamente.

-El caso es – La chica de cabello verde siguió hablando – que cuando me lo propuso, yo lo rechacé de la peor forma posible – Bajo su mirada, separando sus manos, apretándolas fuertemente – fui una grosera, el me hablo con amabilidad, y yo lo trate como si fuera basura, no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento hermana – Termino, al mismo tiempo que abrió sus manos lentamente, calmándose.

Fubuki queda con boca abierta al notar la actitud de su hermana mayor, ya que, comúnmente, Tatsumaki se muestra fría con la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor, y eso se demuestra claramente cuando van a salir de compras o hacer otra cosa relacionado con el mundo exterior.

Poniendo un ejemplo, una vez que fueron al supermercado, la esper mayor utilizo una canasta en vez de carritos para recoger las cosas, sin usar sus poderes. Lo curioso, es que una vez que termino de recoger de lo que necesitaría, un tipo se tropezó cerca de donde estaba su hermana y le tiro la canasta.

Ese extraño se disculpó muchas veces, aclarando que fue un accidente, que no fue a propósito, pero Tatsumaki se enojó tanto con él, que literalmente uso sus poderes para sacar el tipo del mercado con brusquedad, aunque lo bueno es que no se lastimo mucho, pero, aun así, esa es la actitud que su hermana mayor demuestra con los desconocidos.

Volviendo a la actualidad, ¿Por qué ahora la esper muestra arrepentimiento por primera vez hacia una sola persona?, a pesar de que siempre fue fría con la gente por muchos años, ¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ese chico debe ser especial para que algo así ocurra.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Tatsumaki - ¿Qué debería hacer? - Pregunto con mucha confusión, mirando fijamente a Fubuki.

La hermana menor coloca su mano derecha en su barbilla, pensando en cuál podría ser la mejor respuesta para esta situación.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos por parte de ambas, hasta que finalmente Fubuki da una sonrisa, provocando que la chica de cabello verde levantara una ceja al ver su reacción.

-Has estado trabajando mucho, hermana, Tenemos suficiente dinero para varios meses, Por lo tanto, hay suficiente para una comida – Comento la hermana menor con ánimos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

La esper mayor da un suspiro – Pero, él fue el que me invito a salir – Repitió con seguridad.

Fubuki rápidamente respondió – Pero quieres remedir tu error, ¿verdad?, invitarlo a comer sería una buena opción, ¿no crees?, además, cuando ya estén juntos, podrías disculparte como se debe – Dijo con mucha confianza.

Tatsumaki se queda en silencio al oír esto, y comienza a pensar sobre esa opción. Si invita a comer a ese chico, como dice su hermana, sería la forma más adecuada de limpiar ese daño. Y así quedaría de que el extraño la invite al helado y todo saldría bien por parte de ambos.

Al pensarlo de esa forma, la peliverde da una sonrisa y se levante del sillón, y se dirige hacia la puerta, yendo con la intención de buscar a ese tipo.

Justo cuando la abrió, escucho la voz de Fubuki – Espera – Dijo, provocando que se detuviera, girando su cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Al menos te sabes su nombre o sabes en donde vive? - Pregunto la hermana menor con curiosidad.

La chica de cabello verde da una pequeña sonrisa – No – Respondió rápidamente, provocando que Fubuki pusiera la palma de su mano derecha en su rostro, siendo una muestra de exasperación.

Pero Tastsumaki no se inmuto – Aunque no se su nombre, puedo identificarlo por su ropa y su cabello – Declaro con ánimos, manteniendo la sonrisa – Sin embargo, pronto voy a saber su nombre, ese es un hecho – Comento con esperanza, para volver a mirar hacia el frente.

-Gracias, hermana – Murmuro la esper mayor, pero Fubuki lo pudo escuchar, quien simplemente dio una sonrisa.

Tats sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta. y el aura verde apareció a su alrededor, comenzando a flotar, iniciando su búsqueda al chico de cabello negro.

 _ **Presente – De noche**_

Después de la fiesta, Saitama y Genos regresaron al departamento, siendo un día bastante tranquilo para ambos héroes, bueno, no tanto para el calvo.

El clase-B se encontró acostado en el sofá, teniendo puesta su pijama, mirando la televisión con distracción, mientras se rasco la espalda con aburrimiento. Mientras que el rubio está en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Saitama a pesar de estar mirando la pantalla, no le prestó atención, debido a que le quedo muy presente la imagen de cierta chica llorando en su habitación.

Hizo un intento de hablar con ella en la mañana, pero algo había ocurrido.

 _ **Flashback**_

El calvo con capa se dirigió hacia la habitación 12. después de haber visto esa escena, tomo la decisión de dejar sola a la chica, ya que pensó que era un asunto en que no le corresponde meterse.

Pero para su mala suerte, al llegar a su propia habitación, tuvo dificultades para dormir, debido a que se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberla abandonado.

Cuando llego el amanecer, Saitama al ponerse su traje, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió visitar a la heroína clase-S.

Al llegar su habitación, se da con la sorpresa de que un guardia de la asociación de héroes está parado justo al lado de la puerta.

Unos segundos después, el guardia le dirige la mirada y levanta su mano izquierda en señal de saludo – Ah, señor - Llamo el tipo con alegría.

El calvo con capa simplemente le devolvió el saludo, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el guardia.

\- ¿Busca a Tornado señor? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

Saitama asintió en respuesta, provocando que el tipo se rascara la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, pero ella salió hace un rato, me dijo que fue a combatir a los monstruos, ya sabe, el deber todo héroe – Explico brevemente.

El clase-B se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que se dio la vuelta – Gracias – Murmuro, volviendo a su habitación.

 _ **Actualidad**_

Y así se quedó con esa imagen por el resto del día, intento olvidarlo, pero entre más lo recordaba, se sintió más preocupado por la heroína clase-S.

- _Quizás debería comprarle algo_ – Pensó Saitama mientras apago la tele y se levanta del sofá, caminando hacia su traje de héroe que está colgado, agarrándolo, comenzando a cambiarse.

-Voy a salir – Dijo el héroe con indiferencia, mientras se pone sus guantes de color rojo.

Esto llamo la atención de Genos – Tenga cuidado sensei, recibí un mensaje de que hay monstruos afuera en este momento – Advirtió con seriedad.

-Si, si – Respondió el calvo con aburrimiento, completamente cambiado, abriendo la puerta, para luego salir y cerrarla.

Ya estando en la calle, Saitama noto que están vacías a su alrededor, siendo un silencio tranquilo, a lo mejor lo que le dijo su discípulo es verdad.

Pero el calvo con capa no retrocedió y siguió su camino, teniendo una expresión de despreocupación en su rostro, es busca de su objetivo.

Después de un rato, el héroe clase-B sale del supermercado, teniendo una bolsa en su mano izquierda, cumpliendo su propósito.

Saitama da una pequeña sonrisa ante esto, ahora es el momento de pasar a la fase dos.

El plan consiste en que vaya personalmente a la base de la asociación de héroes, y le entregue el regalo a Tatsumaki. Así de simple.

Sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que la chica lo insulte o se burle del objeto, o en el peor de lo casos, lo destruya con sus poderes como si se tratara de un juguete.

Sea cual sea su reacción, Saitama está dispuesto a entregarlo a la heroína clase-S, sin importar que.

Justo en ese momento, se escucha unos pasos viniendo por parte de atrás, provocando que el calvo girara su cabeza, viendo a un monstruo muy grande, mejor dicho, una muy araña grande, que se está acercando rápidamente, hasta quedar parado justo al frente del clase-B.

La criatura miro al héroe con ánimo, teniendo una expresión de como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Mientras Saitama miro al fenómeno con un poco de interés - _¿Una araña?, genial, veamos qué tan resistente es_ – Pensó, apretando su mano derecha.

En eso, la araña se mantuvo quieta, sonriendo – Aunque esa Tornado del terror asesino a mis hermanos, yo me vengare al matar a este humano – Murmuro el mutante con determinación.

Pero antes de atacar, la criatura decidió decir unas palabras – Humano, ha llegado tu día, mi nombre es...- Pero no termino de hablar, debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, matándolo al instante.

Como la cabeza solo fue destruida, el resto del cuerpo quedo tirado, complemente quieto.

El calvo al ver la sangre recién derramada, da un suspiro – _Un golpe, otra vez_ – Pensó con decepción, para luego mirar su puño.

-OYE, CALVO – Grito una voz muy familiar.

Los pensamientos de Saitama fueron interrumpidos cuando la escucho, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, encontrándose a cierta chica que estuvo pensando en todo el día.

Tatsumaki se acerca al calvo con capa usando sus poderes, quedando a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con indiferencia.

Luego, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el cadáver de la criatura, provocando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa – Pero ¿qué?, ¿Cómo mataste al líder? - Pregunto con asombro.

El clase-B solo se encogió de hombros – No sabía que era el líder, solo quería probar que tan resistente era – Respondió con aburrimiento.

¿Cómo es posible que un héroe de bajo rango, haya matado a un monstruo de nivel demonio?, eso no tiene sentido para la heroína clase-S.

La esper volvió a mirarlo, y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el calvo se le adelanto.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto con seriedad, provocando que Tats levantara una ceja.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿de que estas hablando? - Pregunto con confusión.

Saitama guardo silencio por un momento, mientras se rasco la mejilla, quería mencionar acerca de la escena que vio anoche, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, ya que quien sabe cuál sería la reacción de la peliverde, por lo que, será mejor mantenerlo en secreto, por ahora.

Tras eso, el calvo con capa le enseña la bolsa a Tatsumaki – Toma – Dijo con ánimo, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

La esper se confunde más al verlo, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?, primero lo encuentra con el cadáver del líder de las arañas, luego le pregunta si está bien, ¿y ahora le quiere dar una bolsa?, debe estar loco.

Con desconfianza, la chica con su mano izquierda agarra la bolsa y de inmediato la abre para ver lo que contiene adentro.

\- ¿Recuerdas que mencionaste que tengo que conocer a la heroína Tornado del terror? - Dijo el calvo con tranquilidad – Pues me gustaría conocerte – Afirmo con una sonrisa.

La heroína clase-S mete su misma mano y saca el objeto lentamente, teniendo una idea de lo que es, pero ya al sacarlo por completo, se da con la sorpresa de lo que sostiene es una pequeña sandia.

Tatsumaki queda boca abierta al mirarlo, no sabiendo en que decir en ese preciso momento, siendo un silencio algo incómodo para ambos.

Unos segundos después, la chica aprieta sus dientes, al igual que su mano derecha, para luego mirar a Saitama con una enorme ira.

\- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA? - Exclamo, provocando a que se escuchara un enorme eco por toda la calle en la que se encuentran.

El calvo con capa no se inmuto, en su lugar, la miro con tranquilidad – No lo es – Afirmo con seguridad.

Sin embargo, Tats no le hizo caso, y con su mano se preparó para lanzarle la fruta al rostro del héroe clase-B, quien solo se quedó quieto, mirando con despreocupación.

Pero un segundo antes de que lo hiciera, la esper se detiene repentinamente, confundiendo a Saitama.

En eso, Tatsumaki baja la sandía con lentitud, hasta quedar nuevamente al frente de sus ojos, esta vez, observándola con detenimiento.

El calvo al ver esto, no pudo evitar rascarse la cabeza, estando aun confundido – _Bueno, eso fue extraño_ \- Fue lo único que pensó.

La heroína clase-S repentinamente da una pequeña sonrisa – Nada mal – Dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la vista de la fruta, pero Saitama la pudo escuchar, dando también una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aunque el clase-B le gustaría pasar más tiempo con la chica, cree que con lo de hoy fue más que suficiente, por lo que, lo dejara así por el momento.

Con eso en mente, el héroe alzo su brazo derecho, manteniendo la sonrisa – Nos vemos – Dijo con ánimos, despidiéndose, mientras se da la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente, sin darle oportunidad de que la esper respondiera.

Al oír esto, Tatsumaki alza su mirada, observando como el clase-B se va de a poco, provocando que luego mirara al suelo.

-Solo porque, me recordaste a alguien – Murmuro para sí misma, diciéndolo con tono nostálgico.

Pero en esta ocasión, Saitama no lo pudo escuchar, debido a que ya está lo suficiente lejos como para oírla.

Dejando eso a un lado, la heroína clase-S se da la vuelta, lista para irse, mientras guarda la fruta, no sin antes, echarle un vistazo a ese extraño calvo con capa, logrando así, que su sonrisa se vuelva más amplia, para luego empezara a volar, sintiéndose feliz después de mucho tiempo.

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

Saitama llega a su apartamento, abriendo la puerta con su llave, solo para ser recibido por su discípulo.

-Ya volví – Dijo el calvo con ánimo.

-Bienvenido sensei – Saludo Genos con educación.

Dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, el calvo noto que la cena está servida, llegando en un buen momento.

-Sensei, ¿ocurrió algo interesante mientras estuvo afuera? - Pregunto el ciborg con curiosidad.

Saitama simplemente sonrió – Bueno, hoy me di cuenta de que ella no es una mala persona, solo necesita ayuda – Respondió con seguridad, sentándose en el suelo, listo para comer.

* * *

 _Nota: Lo admito, no soy muy creativo en esto de los monstruos, en fin, díganme que les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento, por mi parte, me despido, y hasta el siguiente capítulo :)_


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

 _ **Pasado – Ciudad Z**_

La peliverde está volando alrededor de la gran ciudad, en busca de su objetivo, pero para su mala suerte, no lo ha encontrado.

El día de hoy el entorno estuvo bastante tranquilo, pudiéndose ver a la gente caminando, cosa que no le molesto, pero dificultando más a Tats en buscar a ese chico, ya que, por lo cantidad, es más difícil identificarlo.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda, Tatsumaki dirige su mirada hacia su lado derecho, para finalmente encontrarse con el tipo que estuvo buscando, quien lleva puesto su típico traje azul de siempre, caminando con tranquilidad, teniendo ambos manos metidos en los bolsillos de cada lado.

La chica sonríe ante esto, y baja del cielo poco a poco, acercándosele – Oye – Dijo con normalidad, llamando la atención del extraño, provocando que se detuviera en el proceso, para luego mirar hacia el cielo con una expresión de aburrimiento, como si no se impresionara de ello.

Tats aterrizo hacia su lado izquierdo, llamando la atención de la gente, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Al ver la indiferencia del chico de cabello negro, Tatsumaki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, bajando la mirada, comenzando a sudar.

Si bien ya había pensado que ese podría ser actitud después de la última vez que se vieron, pero al presenciarlo con claridad, de algún modo se sintió extraña ante esta situación.

La chica con el brazo izquierdo, agarro su brazo derecho con fuerza, apretando los dientes, pensando de que esto más difícil de lo que creía, habiendo un silencio incómodo.

Pero finalmente hablo – Me he estado preguntando, si estas libre – Pregunto con muchos nervios, apretando su brazo derecho con más fuerza, manteniendo su mirada al suelo.

Saitama por su parte, pudo escucharlo claramente, levantando una ceja en señal de confusión, ¿acaso está hablando enserio?

La peliverde continúo hablando – Lo que quiero decir es, que me gustaría invitarte a comer, claro, si aceptas – Su tono fue más claro.

Un segundo después, Tatsumaki alza su mirada con una expresión de seriedad, intentando parecer tranquila, pero fallando miserablemente. Esperando la reacción del chico, separando sus brazos, ahora apretando sus manos fuertemente.

La esper pensó que, sea cual sea su respuesta, mantendrá la calma y se ira del lugar, para no generar un caos a su alrededor y llamar más la atención.

Tras otro silencio de varios segundos, Saitama da una pequeña sonrisa – Claro – Respondiendo con seguridad.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la chica también sonríe y abre sus manos lentamente, calmándose de a poco – Excelente, nos veremos aquí mismo a las siete – Dijo con alegría, apareciendo el aura verde, comenzando a flotar, lista para irse.

El chico de cabello negro estuvo a punto de preguntar del porque ese cambio de actitud, pero no le dio tiempo, debido a que la esper se fue volando con velocidad, dejándolo solo, de nuevo, aunque eso no le molesto.

Y también le quedo la duda si se trata de una cita, parece que se le olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle, en fin, Saitama no le tomo tanta importancia, encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo, al acabar al entrenamiento, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Pero, en el caso de que se trate de una cita, saco su cartera y reviso cuánto dinero hay, si tiene suficiente para rentarse un traje, ya que, bueno, no tiene mucha ropa que digamos.

Al notar la cantidad de dinero, el chico comenzó a sudar – _Estoy en problemas_ – Pensó con preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Tatsumaki está contenta de que ese tipo aceptara la invitación, es la oportunidad perfecta de reparar su error.

Por un instante se le cruzo por la cabeza si debería usar un vestido, solamente para verse bien, pero rápidamente pensó que no se trata de una cita, sino más bien, algo amistoso.

Sin mucha importancia, la esper tomo la decisión de que ira con la ropa que lleva puesta ahora mismo, dando una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se dirige a su hogar.

 _ **Después de unas horas**_

Es de noche, la peliverde esta parada en la calle, siendo el mismo lugar donde acordaron verse, estando de brazos cruzados, mirando las estrellas con tranquilidad.

Anteriormente, al llegar a su casa, Tats no perdió el tiempo y le conto a su hermana de que la invitación fue todo un éxito, provocando que Fubuki diera una sonrisa en señal de alegría, felicitando a su hermana mayor.

También le dijo de que probablemente llegue tarde a la casa, pero la esper menor no le tomo tanta importancia y le dijo que se divirtiera.

Ya han pasado cinco minutos y no hay señal del chico de cabello negro, comenzando a preguntarse si va a venir o no.

Pero justo en ese momento, Saitama llega a la escena, estando al frente de la chica, acercándose mientras corre con desesperación, levantando su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Ya al estar a su lado, el chico bajo la mirada, observando el suelo, respirando que dificultad – Lo siento por llegar tarde – Se disculpo con sinceridad, dando una sonrisa.

Ahora que la peliverde le dirige le dirige mirada, se sorprende al verlo con su traje azul de siempre, y encima de eso, trae una corbata, ¿de color rosa?, esa es la combinación más extraña que haya visto en su vida. Si bien no esperaba a que se viniera en traje, pero pensó que traer ropa casual sería mucho mejor, pero bueno.

\- ¿Y?, ¿a qué se debe de que llegaras un poco tarde? - Pregunto Tatsumaki con tranquilidad, mirándolo fijamente.

El chico de cabello negro alza su mirada, comenzando a sudar, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza – Déjame contarte – Comenzó hablar con nervios – Resulta que había rentado un traje de color negro, venia caminando por la calle tranquilamente – Explico – hasta que de la nada un edificio de mi lado comenzó a incendiarse, esparciéndose rápidamente por todo el lugar – Movió sus ojos a un lado – no lo pensé dos veces y fui a sacar a la gente que estuvo atrapada, siendo muy complicado – Movió los ojos al otro lado.

Pero continuo – Desafortunadamente, el traje se quemó en el proceso, solo sobreviviendo la corbata – Se la señala con un dedo – y también sobrevivió la ropa interior – Dijo con vergüenza - Por lo que me fui corriendo a mi departamento, llamando la atención, pero pude lograrlo y me cambié rápidamente – Dio una sonrisa forzada – y por eso vine así – Termino, dando una pequeña risa.

Lo que en realidad había pasado, es que Saitama estuvo peleando con el señor que renta trajes, reclamándole de que el precio es muy caro. Por lo que el tipo de muy mala gana, solamente le entrego la corbata de color rosa, y aunque fue muy poco, quedo satisfecho ante esto.

El chico no quería decirle a la esper su falta de dinero. Si bien ya se lo había contado la última vez que se vieron, pero esto ya era otro nivel, sintiéndose muy avergonzado de sí mismo. Por eso se inventó la historia del edificio y el incendio.

Volviendo a la actualidad, Tatsumaki no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿de verdad solo sobrevivió la corbata?

Al pensarlo de esa forma, la peliverde no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa y comenzarse a reírse de a poco, hasta escucharse claramente, siendo de los pocos momentos en donde se muestra feliz.

Saitama por su parte, se sintió confundido al ver su reacción - _¿Dije algo gracioso?_ \- Fue lo que pensó.

Pero, al oírla, se le vino a la mente de que la risa de alguna forma le pareció tierna, provocando que parpadeara varias veces, sorprendiese de sí mismo al verla de esa forma.

Rápidamente pensó que solo se trata de una risa peculiar, como una forma de justificarse por lo anterior, dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de varios segundos, Tats se calma de a poco, hasta quedar en silencio, para luego mirar al chico de cabello negro, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto con ánimo, dándose la vuelta, comenzando a caminar con lentitud.

El chico simplemente asintió en respuesta y se paró a su lado derecho, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad, yendo uno al lado del otro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, sino más bien, uno tranquilizante para ambos, estando así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un restaurante de dos pisos.

Ya al entrar, les toco una mesa que está afuera del lugar, habiendo más de ellas alrededor, siendo el segundo piso para ser más exactos, pudiéndose ver las hermosas estrellas.

Ambos se sentaron, estando uno al frente del otro, mientras llega una mesera, preguntándoles de que van a ordenar.

Los dos miraron el menú y rápidamente cada quien pidió lo suyo, con la mesera asintiendo en respuesta, para después retirarse tranquilamente del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por el momento, con Saitama mirando a las demás mesas, mientras Tatsumaki miro las estrellas con fascinación, siendo un ambiente tranquilo.

Hasta que el chico le dirigió la mirada – Lo siento – Se disculpo, llamando su atención.

La esper al verlo, iba a preguntar del porque se está disculpando, pero el chico de cabello negro se le adelanto.

-La verdad, te mentí acerca lo del traje, la realidad es que no tengo mucho dinero para rentar uno, solamente pude conseguir la corbata – Dijo con vergüenza.

Tats simplemente se quedó callada ante esto, no sabiendo que decir en ese momento, pero continúo mirándolo.

Saitama se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza – Es que, no quería decepcionarte a lo que vestimenta se refiere, ya sabes, para la cita – Confeso.

Al oír lo último, la chica quedo boca abierta, ¿de verdad escucho bien?, tiene que ser una broma.

Tatsumaki reacciono rápidamente - ¿De que estas hablando?, claramente esto no se trata de una cita – Dijo con seriedad, haciendo un intento por no enojarse.

Pero tras pensarlo, la esper abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debido a que recordó que nunca le aclaro al extraño de que no es una cita, calmándose instantáneamente, dando un suspiro.

-Debería ser yo la que pida perdón – Afirmo la peliverde – Aunque no es una cita, es más bien, una muestra de disculpa - Dijo con seguridad.

Ahora Saitama es el que esta confundido, pero no dijo nada, por lo que Tats continuo – Quiero disculparme por mi actitud, fui muy grosera contigo, no mereces ser tratado de esa manera, lo siento – Su tono sonó muy arrepentido, al decir lo último, bajo la mirada, estando insegura si debería ver la reacción del chico.

-Yo, te perdono – Respondió Saitama con amabilidad, dando una sonrisa – Debes tener tus razones por las cuales tratas así a la gente, por lo no le veo el sentido de enojarme contigo – Aclaro con confianza.

La chica lo miro rápidamente, dando también una sonrisa – Yo también te perdono, no pensé que te esforzarías por verte bien, gracias – Dijo con felicidad, quedando satisfecha.

El chico de cabello negro se rasco la mejilla – Se podría decir que estamos a mano – Dijo con curiosidad.

Tats asintió en respuesta – Tienes razón – Afirmo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a pensar que ese chico es diferente a los demás hombres que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida, aunque bueno, no es como si hubiera convivido mucho con ellos. Pero el, de algún modo logro resaltar.

Justo en ese momento, llego la mesera con la comida, colocándola en sus respectivos lugares, para después marcharse.

Saitama pidió una ensalada y un refresco, debido a que es parte de su entrenamiento para volverse un héroe.

Mientras la esper pidió una hamburguesa, unas papas fritas y su refresco, no lo pensó mucho al momento de escoger.

Volviendo a la realidad, el chico tomo de su refresco con tranquilidad, hasta escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Tatsumaki, mi nombre es Tatsumaki – Se presento la chica con alegría, mirándolo fijamente, teniendo sus codos en la mesa, con sus manos apoyadas en la barbilla.

Saitama se sorprende por esto, provocando que casi se ahogara, dándole un ataque de tos en el proceso, pero rápidamente se calmó.

-Es un placer, Tatsumaki – Dijo el chico con alegría, para luego retomar su comida, aunque aun estando sorprendido de que le dijera su nombre.

La chica ahora quería preguntarle su nombre, pero al ver su reacción, decidió mejor esperar, pensando que tendrá otra oportunidad más adelante. Con eso en mente, comenzó a comer sus papas, observando las estrellas una vez más.

Y así, ambos se la pasaron en silencio por el resto de la comida, sintiéndose uno bien al estar con el otro.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Saitama termino su entrenamiento de siempre, estando todo sudado y respirando con dificultad, por lo que se sentó en una banca que hubo cerca de la calle.

Observo al cielo con cansancio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando del porque está haciendo esto. Un segundo después, recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior, con la imagen de cierta chica sonriendo muy presente en su mente, haciendo que su sonrisa se vuelva más amplia, de verdad se divirtió anoche.

De la nada, se le cruzo una idea por su cabeza, bajando la mirada, solo para que sus ojos se encontrasen con una tienda en donde venden frutas y verduras, que está al frente suyo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, manteniendo la sonrisa, el chico de cabello negro se levanta de la banca, y camina lentamente en dirección hacia la tienda, sin molestarse nuevamente de mirar hacia los lados.

 _ **Con Tatsumaki**_

La esper esta su habitación, acostada en su cama, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, estando de piernas cruzadas, mirando el techo con distracción. Estando su hermana Fubuki sentada en sillón de color gris.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hermana? - Pregunto la chica de cabello verde oscuro con curiosidad, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

En la noche, cuando terminaron su comida, ambos estuvieron caminando, estando uno al lado del otro, sin decirse una palabra, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse, donde los dos se despidieron y continuaron su camino en dirección a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando la chica llego a su casa, pasa por la habitación de su hermana menor, solo para enterarse de que se encontró profundamente dormida, dando así un suspiro de alivio, para luego irse hacia su cuarto. Por eso, Fubuki no pudo preguntar acerca de lo que sucedió, hasta este momento.

Tats no se molestó en mirarla – Fue divertido – Respondió rápidamente, con indiferencia.

A pesar de su reacción, la hermana menor contuvo de que su sonrisa se ampliara, ya que está feliz de que la esper mayor al fin conviviera con otra gente que no fuera ella misma. Esto definitivamente es algo nuevo.

Fubuki continuo - ¿Y ya te sabes su nombre?, ¿querida hermana? - Pregunto felizmente.

La peliverde parpadea varias veces. Se le olvido por completo preguntar su nombre, estaba tan gusto, que se le paso por alto – No – Respondió con inseguridad, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Su hermana menor se alteró al instante, se fue a comer con un extraño, ¿y ni siquiera sabe su nombre?, las cosas sí que están raras.

-Voy a dar un paseo – Dijo Tatsumaki de repente, levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

Fubuki solamente vio cómo se fue, dejándola sola. quería preguntarle más cosas, pero parece que eso tendrá que esperar, aunque bueno, pensó que esto es solo el inicio del cambio de su hermana mayor, sintiéndose feliz por eso.

 _ **Afuera**_

Saitama estuvo sentado en la misma banca de hace un rato, cargando una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Se quedo ahí por varios minutos, esperando a ver a cierta peliverde alrededor.

Recordó que a pesar de que le dijo su nombre, jamás le paso la dirección de su casa, aunque no la culpa, después de todo, apenas se están conociendo, por lo que lo entiende.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que la vería hoy, a pesar de haber pasado solo unas horas, quiso hablar con ella nuevamente.

Y afectivamente, al ver al cielo, noto un aura verde que se le hizo familiar, quien esta cruzado de brazos, y con una expresión fría en su rostro.

El chico de cabello negro se levanta de su asiento – OYE, TATSUMAKI – Grito con ánimo, provocando que le dirija la mirada.

Tats lo reconoció al instante, dando una pequeña sonrisa, separando sus brazos, mientras bajo lentamente, hasta aterrizar hacia su lado izquierdo.

-Hola – Saludo la esper con ánimo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Hola – Saitama le devolvió el saludo, mirando hacia otra parte, rascándose la cabeza, estando algo nervioso de lo que está a punto de hacer.

La chica pensó que esta es la oportunidad perfecta de preguntarle su nombre, después todo, ¿Qué sentido tendría relacionarse con alguien si no sabe su nombre?, es algo que todos deberían saber.

En ese momento, el chico levanto su mano izquierda, enseñándole la bolsa, ahora observando hacia el suelo, debido a que esto es nuevo para él.

A Tatsumaki le llamo la atención su actitud, pero rápidamente vio la que trae en la mano - ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto con curiosidad, volviendo a mirarlo.

-Es para ti – Respondió Saitama rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

La peliverde estuvo confundida, pero de todas formas agarro la bolsa con mano derecha, abriéndola para ver que hay. Dándose con la sorpresa de que son muchas manzanas, siendo seis para ser exactos.

El chico de cabello negro da un suspiro – Todavía tengo dinero para lo del helado, pero pensé que esto sería un buen detalle – Dijo tranquilamente.

La esper se quedó observando la bolsa, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante, cambiando a su expresión a una seria, su aura verde apareció a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos, provocando que el suelo comenzara a sacudirse violentamente.

Saitama se confundió al ver su reacción, es como si hubiera hecho algo verdaderamente grave. Intentando no caerse debido al movimiento.

-Ya veo – Dijo Tatsumaki con frialdad. levantando las manzanas con sus poderes – Después de todo, eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió, ¿eh? - Aunque no grito, su tono de algún modo dio miedo.

Ahora el chico comenzó a sudar con miedo – _Oh no, ¿Qué he hecho?_ \- Pensó con preocupación. Comenzando a retroceder lentamente, hasta caerse sentado.

La peliverde levanta lentamente su brazo derecho, señalando a Saitama, con unos ojos que expresaron la enorme ira que tiene, dando más miedo de lo que dio al inicio.

Al ver esto, el chico no le pensó dos veces, y se levantó con rapidez, comenzando a correr por su vida, dejando atrás a la chica de poco.

Tatsumaki vio cómo se alejó – No creas que escaparas – Dijo fríamente, escuchándose un eco por todo el lugar, incluso asustando a la gente que pasaba por ahí.

De un momento a otro, las manzanas que estaban flotando se fueron al frente con gran velocidad, persiguiendo a su víctima.

-MIS MANZANAS – Grito Saitama con miedo, viendo como lo que al inicio era un regalo, ahora lo está persiguiendo como si hubiera cometido un delito.

* * *

 _Nota: Como pudieron notar, en la historia del futuro, hasta ahora el calvo no conoce a Tatsumaki por su nombre real, solamente el de heroína, por eso decidí colocar en que el pasado Saitama llego a saber su nombre. Y quizás con todo esto, se hayan preguntado de porque en el futuro Tats no lo reconoce, es algo que se explicara más adelante. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y hasta el siguiente capítulo :)_


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

 _ **Presente – Ciudad Z**_

 _-_ _Estas bien, ahora estás conmigo_ – Escucho Saitama de repente en su mente. provocando que abriera los ojos rápidamente y se sentara en su cama en un brinco. Comenzando a Sudar.

Para luego colocar su mano izquierda en su rostro - ¿Qué fue eso? - Murmuro el calvo con mucha confusión. Cuando oyó esas palabras, se sintió demasiado real, como si eso en algún momento hubiera sucedido.

Lo peor de todo, es que esa voz se le hizo bastante familiar. Pero tuvo dificultades de recordar de quien se trata.

Lo único que tiene claro, es que sonó como si se tratara de una chica. ¿pero de quién sería?, ya que bueno, no es como si tampoco fuera alguien que hablara mucho con mujeres. Por lo que no tiene muchas opciones que digamos.

Se le vino a la mente de que podría tratarse de cierta peliverde que conoce en la asociación de héroes. pero rápidamente lo descarto, debido a que apenas se conocen, y hasta ahora no han tenido mucho contacto, o al menos eso es lo que piensa.

Mientras estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Genos se levantó de la cama, escuchando el fuerte ruido que provoco su sensei, estando detrás de él, prendiendo la luz del cuarto, mientras lo miro fijamente.

-Sensei, ¿está bien? - Pregunto el ciborg con tono preocupado. Esto es nuevo para el rubio, ya que normalmente su sensei permanece dormido toda la noche, incluso los fuertes ruidos por parte de afuera no son un impedimento para que descansara.

Por lo que se le hizo muy extraño de que la nada se despertará en medio de la noche, dejándolo totalmente confundido al ver su reacción.

Saitama por su parte, quita su mano de su cara, bajándola lentamente. Tras pensarlo por varios minutos, llego a la conclusión de que fue obra de su imaginación, después de todo, no conoce a una chica que se le asemeje a esa voz.

Al volver la realidad, el calvo escucho la pregunta de su discípulo, por lo que da un suspiro, sin molestarse en verlo – No es nada Genos, solo me acorde de…ella - Se sorprendió de sí mismo al decir lo último, como si se refiera a una persona en específico.

Esto solo lo dejo más confundido que antes, ¿de quién podría tratarse?, ¿acaso la conoce?, y más preguntas se le vino a la mente al héroe clase-B. Parece que la cosa se ha vuelto bastante extraña.

El calvo mira la hora, notando de que todavía falta mucho para que amanezca, dando un bostezo en el proceso. Gira la cabeza para mirar a su discípulo, quien simplemente se quedó ahí parado con total normalidad.

Saitama da una pequeña sonrisa – Esta bien Genos, hay que seguir durmiendo, hablaremos de esto en otro momento – Dijo con despreocupación.

El rubio dudo por un momento, quiso preguntarle acerca de a qué se refería con "ella ". Pero decidió mejor esperar, ya que parece que su sensei se encuentra confundido en este momento, y sería mejor tomarlo con más calma el asunto.

Con eso en mente, Genos asintió en respuesta, dándose la vuelta, apagando la luz en el proceso, volviendo a la cama.

El calvo se rasco la mejilla con aburrimiento, para luego acostarse nuevamente, teniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, observando el techo, recordando esas palabras una y otra vez con claridad.

 _ **Base de la asociación de héroes – De día**_

Tatsumaki se encuentra en una reunión con algunos héroes de la clase-S, estando sentada en el lado izquierdo de la gran mesa, siendo la única que está en ese lado. Teniendo una expresión seria en su rostro. Mientras que en lado derecho se encuentran Silver Fang, Metal Bat y Atomic Samuria. Quienes esperaron pacientemente a la llegada un miembro de la asociación.

La esper tiene su codo derecho en la mesa, con su mano apoyada en la barbilla. Ella no le tomo la mínima atención a sus compañeros. Ya que estuvo pensando en el calvo con capa que vio anoche, siendo más específico, cuando le regalo la pequeña sandia, siendo de los pocos momentos en las que sintió feliz, lo cual es raro ver en ella.

Volviendo a la actualidad, el miembro de la asociación finalmente llega, abriéndose la puerta automáticamente, caminando lentamente, hasta detenerse al frente de la gran mesa, donde se pueden ver a los héroes por ambos lados.

El hombre se inclinó respetuosamente – Gracias por estar aquí - Dijo con tranquilidad, volviendo a su posición normal - Es una pena que no todos los clase-S pudieran reunirse hoy, pero creo que con ustedes es suficiente – Afirmo con seguridad, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tats rodo sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Pregunto con indiferencia.

El miembro al escuchar su voz, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de miedo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza – Si, a eso voy – Respondió rápidamente con algo de nervios, tratando de evitar la mirada de Tatsumaki. dando un suspiro, calmándose de inmediato – Lo que vengo a decir es, que últimamente los monstruos se han estado incrementando en los últimos días, lo que resulta muy sospechoso – Afirmo.

Los tres héroes asintieron en respuesta, menos la peliverde, quien apretó los dientes con enojo, al igual que su mano izquierda, que está en su pierna, estando fuera de la vista de los demás. Debido a que ha estado combatiendo más de lo normal con las criaturas en estos días, y ahora que escucha eso, se molestó con el tipo, ya que no se trató de algo nuevo.

-El caso es – Continuo el hombre – De los que están aquí hoy, serán enviados a una ciudad en específico, donde se encuentran los monstruos que más atacan – Afirmo, mirando fijamente al lado derecho de la mesa.

La esper ya se está enfadando de oírlo, pensando que solo está perdiendo el tiempo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sin apartar la vista.

-Silver Fang, usted ira a la ciudad B – Explico el sujeto – Atomic Samurai, ira a la ciudad C. Metal Bat, ira a la ciudad E – Le dirige la mirada a Tatsumaki – Y usted señorita Tornado, ira a ciudad Z – Dijo con seguridad.

– Si, si – Respondió la heroína con indiferencia.

El hombre sonríe con satisfacción al oír su respuesta – Bien, los héroes tienen el deber de proteger a los inocentes – Hablo con motivación – por lo que hay que mostrarles que existe la esperanza – Dijo con ánimo.

Los tres héroes asintieron en respuesta, mientras por parte de Tats, tuvo expresión de enojo en su rostro, ¿Quién se cree ese tipo para decirles que hacer?, eso fue lo que pensó.

Un segundo después, el tipo señala la puerta – Pueden retirarse – Afirmo con una sonrisa.

Los del lado derecho se levantan de sus asientos, para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Hombre, tendré que trabajar más de lo normal – Se quejo Metal Bat con desanimo, dando un suspiro.

Atomic samurai lo miro – No te preocupes, probablemente los monstruos no sean muy fuertes – Hablo con tranquilidad.

Bang da una pequeña sonrisa – Siempre es bueno esforzarse – Dijo con confianza.

Justo cuando los héroes salen de la sala, la peliverde se levanta de su asiento, utilizando sus poderes para flotar, lista para irse del lugar. pero de repente escucho una voz.

-Espere señorita Tornado, me gustaría hablar con usted un momento – Hablo el miembro con calma, señalando la mano a que volviera a su asiento.

Tatsumaki levanta una ceja en señal de confusión. Quiso gritarle al tipo de que la dejara en paz, pero, ¿Qué tal si se trata de algo importante?, así que, de mala gana, regresa a su asiento. esperando a que el hombre hablara.

A lo que paso de inmediato – Como sabrá, se viene un catálogo de los héroes – Hablo con sinceridad, mirándola fijamente.

La heroína clase-S aprieta sus manos con ira, sabiendo hacia donde se dirige esto.

-Y los héroes colocan alguna información suya, como sus poderes, historias de como derrotan a los monstruos, o a veces alguna información personal – Explico con detalle – Siendo un método para que la gente conozca más a sus héroes favoritos – Termino.

Tats se quedó en completo silencio. Anteriormente, ya le habían mencionado acerca del catálogo de héroes, pero la diferencia está de que los miembros solo le preguntaban una vez si quería añadir algo más que no fuera solamente la descripción de sus poderes. A lo que siempre les respondía con un rotundo no.

Pero hoy, tuvo la sensación de que tratarían de sacarle información a la fuerza, a pesar de que ya van muchas veces de que se negó de compartir algo personal, simplemente no le ve el sentido.

-A lo que quiero llegar, es que sería una excelente oportunidad de compartimos algo que haya vivido en el pasado – Dijo el hombre con alegría.

-No me importa – Respondió la chica con frialdad, mientras se levanta de su asiento nuevamente, flotando en dirección hacia de donde está la puerta automática.

Al llegar ahí, nuevamente oyó la voz del tipo, esta vez quiso ignorarlo, pero escucho algo que le llamo mucha la atención.

\- ¿Qué tal si les cuentas a tus fans sobre el incidente que ocurrió hace tres años? - Sugirió de repente, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tatsumaki gira un poco su cabeza, teniendo una mirada furiosa en su rostro. ahora si se enojó de verdad, ¿Acaso habrá escuchado bien?

-Ni se te ocurra – Amenazo Tats, con un tono que realmente da miedo.

Al oír esto, el hombre trago saliva, pero decidió seguir hablando – Pero señorita Tornado, si les contamos acerca de lo que paso en el edificio de treinta pisos, la gente conocerá más acerca de usted – Dijo con miedo, intentando de convencerla.

-No – Respondió con firmeza la peliverde.

-Pero señorita...- Insistió el tipo.

-No – Repitió la heroína clase-S.

-Pero...- Insistió en seguir. Parece que no se rinde fácilmente.

-NO – Esta vez la esper lo grito, su ira fue tan fuerte, que todos los objetos de la sala salieron se dispersaron en un instante, tanto la gran mesa como las sillas, incluso el hombre, que se estrelló en la pared del frente con brusquedad. siendo un completo desastre en el lugar.

Tatsumaki al ver que no se mueve para nada, queda satisfecha ante esto, y Sale finalmente de la sala.

Durante su recorrido por la base, va en dirección hacia donde está la salida, aun estando flotando, la chica se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos, intentando calmarse.

\- _¿Cómo se atreve ese estúpido?, solo porque me investigaron cuando entre a la asociación, obtuvieron esa información_ – Pensó con ira, apretando su mano izquierda con fuerza.

Ya al pensar en eso de que se refería sobre el "incidente," no pudo evitar recordar ese evento que vivió ese día, siendo una de las experiencias más duras en toda su vida. Sintiéndose mal consigo misma por permitir que las cosas se desarrollan de esa manera.

Pero ahora recordó cuando menciono la parte de compartirlo con la gente, provocando que se enojara nuevamente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento valla a explotar.

Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que de repente, tuvo la sensación de que alguien la está mirando.

La peliverde empezó a escuchar voces a su alrededor, pero no le prestó atención. Ya que no le importa lo que la gente desconocida diga, pensando que solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

– No se acerquen, es peligrosa – Comento uno con tono asustado.

-Normalmente Tornado se ve de malas, pero parece que ahora si la hicieron enojar – Comento otro con preocupación.

-Sera mejor que me vaya – Dijo otro con miedo, para luego empezar a correr sin control.

Después de varios minutos, decidió abrir sus ojos, solo para que al frente se encontrase a cierto ciborg de cabello rubio, quien tiene expresión de sorprendido en su rostro.

Tats aprieta sus dientes – Fuera de mi vista – Dijo con frialdad. Pasando a su lado como si nada hubiera sucedido.

A medida que continuo, escucho más murmullos por parte la gente, siendo comentarios de los que escucho hace unos minutos, solo que los de ellos sonó más a como si se acercara el fin del mundo.

Hasta que escucho una voz familiar – Oh, eres tú – Hablo con despreocupación.

Tatsumaki se sorprende mucho al ver de qué se trata del calvo con capa, quien la miro fijamente, teniendo una expresión de aburrimiento.

Saitama al ver la expresión de enojo, de inmediato su rostro cambia a una de preocupación - ¿Qué tienes? - Pregunto con confusión.

La chica quiso responderle, pero recordó de que se trata algo muy personal. Por lo que se quedó callada, mientras pasa por el lado del clase-B, aumentado un poco su velocidad.

-ESPERA – Exclamo el calvo con capa, al notar que la esper se está alejando rápidamente. Por lo que el héroe no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a seguirla. Llamando la atención de la gente que se encuentra por ahí.

Tats llega a la azotea del edificio, donde se puede ver el cielo y el sol con claridad. Siendo un lugar en donde no se encuentra personas por ninguna parte.

Un segundo después, llega el calvo al lugar, estando detrás a unos centímetros de donde está la clase-S.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues? - Pregunto la peliverde con frialdad, mientras se da la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente, intentando no sonar grosera. Después de todo, fue la persona que le entrego el regalo, por lo que no quiso gritarle, debido a su enojo.

Saitama se rasca la mejilla – _Rayos, y pensar que solamente acompañe a Genos para que le informaran sobre los ataques recientes_ – Pensó.

Ya en un instante vuelve a la realidad, observándola frente a frente – Dime, ¿Qué tienes? - Pregunto nuevamente con preocupación.

A pesar de que el calvo con capa es consciente de cómo la gente reacciono al sentir la presencia de la esper, supo de inmediato de que algo no está bien. Por eso decidió seguirla, para preguntarle personalmente de que le sucede, aunque eso signifique que podría meterse en problemas.

Tatsumaki da un suspiro, intentando calmarse, mientras desvía la mirada hacia otra dirección – No es nada – Mintió.

El clase-B supo de inmediato de que está mintiendo. Quedándose callado por varios segundos, generando un silencio incómodo.

Hasta que se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda – Esta bien si no quieres decirme, después de todo, es tu vida – Afirmo con tranquilidad. Para luego proceder a caminar lentamente.

-Querían que mencionara algo muy personal – Dijo Tats rápidamente elevando su voz, cruzándose de brazos, observando el suelo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Saitama simplemente gira su cabeza - ¿Eh? - Pregunto muy confundido.

Pero la heroína clase-S continuo – Me gustaría hablarte de ello, pero apenas te conozco – Afirmo – y no sé si pueda confiar en ti – Dijo con tristeza, provocando que cerrara sus ojos.

El calvo con capa al ver su actitud, se le vino la imagen que vio anoche en la mansión, sintiéndose extraño en ese momento. Pero esta vez decidiendo que no la abandonara. Por lo que se le acerca lentamente, hasta detenerse justo al frente de la chica. Parece que ella no se dio cuenta de que está ahí.

La esper quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose sola después de mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara?, ¿la heroína Tornado del Terror sintiéndose sola?, que patético. Eso fue lo que pensó.

Pero en ese momento, sintió que algo le toco el hombro, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, alzando su mirada rápidamente, solo para enterarse de que es el calvo quien la toca, mirándola fijamente, teniendo una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

En eso, Saitama hablo – No te voy a obligar a que me lo digas, como tú dices, apenas nos conocemos – Afirmo con tranquilidad – pero lo que, si te puedo decir, es que lo hables con un ser querido, o quien le tengas mayor confianza – Se detuvo por un momento – El caso es, que lo dejes salir y no te lo guardes para ti misma – Termino de hablar, manteniendo su mirada seria. Quitando su mano.

Tatsumaki queda impresionada al oír sus palabras. Si bien podría ser cierto de que no hay que guardarse las cosas por uno mismo, pero lo curioso es que no puede simplemente sacarlo y al día siguiente ya estar como si nada, siendo esto una situación más compleja de lo que parece.

La peliverde quiso decirle de que no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente, pero mejor se quedó en silencio. Ya que, si le cuenta, seria hablar más de lo normal o en este caso, muy personal.

Por lo que simplemente da una pequeña sonrisa y pone sus antebrazos en sus ojos, quitándose las lágrimas que se estaban formando.

Al ver la reacción de la heroína, Saitama también da una pequeña sonrisa, dándose la vuelta nuevamente, para caminar lentamente, no sin antes girar su cabeza para ver a Tats.

\- ¿Vienes? - Pregunto el calvo con curiosidad.

Tatsumaki asiente en respuesta, mientras se acerca flotando en dirección hacia donde está el calvo con capa. Manteniendo la sonrisa, a pesar de que es una pequeña, se sintió contenta por unos segundos, siendo de las pocas ocasiones en las que no se siente así todos los días.

 _ **En alguna parte de ciudad F**_

Hubo un terremoto de repente, llamando la atención de cinco niños que se encuentran en un edificio, estando abrazando a sus padres.

De la nada, el movimiento se detiene por completo. Pero sorpresivamente se crea un enorme cráter en frente del lugar, asustando más a los niños.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, unos dos enormes brazos mecánicos salen del lugar, levantándose lentamente, solo para revelar unos topos gigantes, quienes son los que están controlando la máquina.

Al salir por completo, se revela que hay otros dos brazos mecánicos, siendo esta vez estando en parte baja, por lo que son cuatro brazos en total, siendo dos arriba y dos abajo, mientras el topo está en medio, es como si llevara puesto una gran mochila.

Cuando el primer topo se dejó ver, rápidamente salen otros cuatros topos del lugar, teniendo puesto los mismos brazos mecánicos, siendo de una altura alta.

Uno de ellos miro hacia ambos lados, para luego encontrarse a su frente los niños que están asustados.

El monstruo dio una sonrisa y levanto uno de sus brazos normales, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, provocando que se voltearan a verlo.

La criatura apunto con su dedo hacia los niños, a lo que sus amigos entendieron rápidamente y usaron un brazo mecánico de arriba, yendo con velocidad hacia el frente, atrapando a los cinco niños en el proceso.

Estos gritaron con mucho miedo, pidiéndoles ayuda a sus padres, quienes simplemente se quedan complemente quietos, ya que el miedo los invadió, no pudiendo hacer algo al respecto.

Los topos sonrieron con satisfacción, y volvieron a meterse al cráter, ignorando los gritos de los chicos que suplicaron de que los soltaran.

* * *

 _Nota: Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, me dan inspiración de continuar la historia. Espero les haya gustado este cap, dejen sus opiniones y hasta la siguiente :)_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

 _ **Pasado**_

Saitama se encuentra escondido en un bote de basura, estando encima de todo el desastre que se encuentra ahí adentro.

Debido al reciente ataque de cierta peliverde hace unos minutos atrás, el chico estuvo corriendo por la calle para salvar su vida, hasta que miro hacia su lado izquierdo y se encontró al objeto en buen estado. Por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se metió ahí, sin importar que tuviera que soportar aquel horrible olor.

 _ **Con Tatsumaki**_

La esper al lanzarle las manzanas, estuvo flotando a la mitad de la calle, manteniendo su mirada de enojo y brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia al frente por unos minutos.

Hasta que baja su brazo y da un gran suspiro, así calmándose poco a poco, pero se mantuvo en el aire.

Después de eso, la chica cierra sus ojos y pone su mano derecha en su frente, con una expresión de frustración en su rostro – _No vale la pena enojarse por algo como eso_ – Pensó con enojo - _Después de todo, él me dijo que no tiene dinero, se supone que debería de entenderlo, en vez de eso, me moleste_ – Se dijo, estando decepcionada de sí misma por su actitud con el chico de cabello negro, diciendo que ahora daría un paso atrás en su relación y que tendría que arreglarlo, de nuevo.

De cualquier forma, ella entendería si el extraño se encuentre enojado y le dé la espalda después de lo que acaba de suceder. sea de su agrado o no, debe aceptar de que lo que hizo fue estúpido e inmaduro, estando así dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

Con eso en mente, Tats se quita la mano de su frente, dando así otro suspiro, para luego abrir sus ojos, observando al frente suyo, en dirección hacia donde se fue el desconocido.

- _Lo que cuenta es la intención_ – Pensó con algo de ánimo, dando una pequeña sonrisa. Para luego utilizar su poder, comenzando a moverse lentamente, con el objetivo de buscar al chico. Sin notar que la gente de abajo se le quedo viendo con mucho miedo, pero permaneciendo quietos en sus respectivos lugares.

 _ **Volviendo con Saitama**_

Permaneció en el bote de basura, estando en total silencio, bueno, a veces movía el objeto sin querer, pero no es como si le tomara mucha importancia realmente. Ya que estuvo pensando en la situación que ocurrió recientemente.

- _Mierda, solo quería darle un pequeño regalo, creí que con las manzanas sería suficiente_ – Pensó el chico con tristeza – _Pero tiene razón, ¿de verdad fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió?, creo que ahora entiendo porque reacciono de esa manera_ – Reflexiono con algo de depresión, aceptando que no fue la mejor idea que tuvo en su vida.

Hasta que otra idea se le vino a la mente – _Debo esforzarme más, para que el agradecimiento sea sincero, algo más grande que lo del helado_ – Pensó con determinación y alegría, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

Con eso en mente, de alguna forma, logre reparar el error con la peliverde y así, estar en paz por parte de ambos.

Saitama estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que su entorno ahora está en un completo silencio.

De repente, la tapa del bote se abre bruscamente, tomando por sorpresa al chico de cabello negro, alzando su mirada rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Tatsumaki, quien esta hacia al lado derecho del objeto, teniendo una ceja levantada al encontrarlo en ese estado.

El chico da una sonrisa forzada, mientras se quita el plátano que tenía encima con su brazo derecho. Para luego pararse con lentitud, saliendo con cuidado de ese lugar sucio. Siendo un silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Unos segundos después, ahora estando parado al frente de la chica, Saitama se rasca la cabeza con su mano derecha con nerviosismo, manteniendo su sonrisa, mirando fijamente a la esper.

Mientras que Tats coloco la tapa en su lugar, para después cruzarse de brazos, mirando al tipo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Hasta que Saitama finalmente hablo – ¿Como me encontraste? - Pregunto con curiosidad. Mientras baja su mano con lentitud, volviendo a su posición normal.

Aunque el chico era consciente de que podría encontrarlo, le cuesta creer que haya podido hacerlo con mucha facilidad. O eso es lo que piensa.

Tatsumaki por su parte, desvía su mirada hacia otra dirección, observando hacia su lado derecho, mientras da una sonrisa, intentando de no reírse de la situación. Después de todo, seria de mala educación si lo hiciera, ya que podría malinterpretarse como una burla hacia el desconocido, pero realmente no es así, simplemente le pareció divertido el cómo terminaron las cosas.

-Cuando te estuve buscando, vi un bote que se movió demasiado, como si estuviera a punto de caerse – Explico la peliverde con alegría, sin dirigirle la mirada – llamo mucho mi atención y decidí echarle un vistazo – Guardo silencio un momento – Al principio pensé de que se trató de un monstruo, por lo que tuve la idea de enviarlo al cielo. Pero luego lo reconsidere y mejor me baje a su lado para comprobar si de verdad se trató de una amenaza, pero fue mi sorpresa al ver que eras tu – Termino de hablar, manteniendo su sonrisa divertida, aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

La sonrisa de Saitama desapareció y en su lugar comenzó sudar ante esto, ¿realmente tuvo la idea de enviarlo hacia el cielo?, pero que bueno que no paso a mayores, o si no, adiós a su sueño de convertirse en un héroe.

-Ya veo – Respondió el chico de cabello de negro con algo de miedo, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Realmente no se percató de que se estuvo moviendo mucho mientras estuvo ahí adentro, siendo un gran descuido de su parte.

Unos segundos después de silencio, la esper aun no le dirigió la mirada, debido a que siguió su expresión de alegría, pero de todas formas decidido hablar - ¿De verdad te escondiste en un bote de basura? - Pregunto con tono divertido. Provocando que ampliara su sonrisa a tal punto, que separo sus brazos y tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano derecha, haciendo un esfuerzo de enserio por tratar de no reírse.

El chico mientras continúo observando al suelo, teniendo en mente acerca de lo que pudo haber sucedido, por lo que no se percató para nada de las reacciones de la esper.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Tatsumaki logra tranquilizarse con éxito. Para luego quitar su mano de la boca, teniendo ahora una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes razón – Comento Saitama de la nada, con un tono serio, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Al oír esto, provoco que la peliverde girara su cabeza con velocidad para ver al desconocido fijamente, cambiando su expresión a una confusión.

-Pensé que sería un buen regalo – Continuo – Pero después de ver tu reacción, me ha quedado claro de que fue una mala forma de agradecerte – Afirmo con voz baja. Pero la chica lo pudo escuchar con claridad.

El chico pone su mano izquierda en la parte posterior de su cabeza – Así que discúlpame por mi acción, no pensé que te ofendería - Dijo con sinceridad, aun sin dirigirle la mirada. Sintiéndose muy arrepentido.

La esper parpadeo varias veces con sorpresa. Ya que nunca espero de que el extraño se disculpará. Más bien, esperaba de que estuviera enojado, o en casos extremos, que él le tendría miedo. Nunca se le paso por la mente de que se disculparía, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por haber provocado esto.

Tats quiso explicarle de que ella misma es la verdadera culpable, decirle que realmente lo que cuenta es la intención. Pero justo antes de que digiera una palabra, el chico de cabello negro se le adelanto.

-Te aseguro que, te daré un regalo que será mucho mejor que el de día de hoy – Afirmo con determinación, esta vez dirigiéndole la mirada – No te puedo prometer que será la gran cosa, pero siempre debe haber un intento ¿no? - Dijo con mucha confianza, para luego dar una gran sonrisa.

La peliverde mira hacia su lado izquierdo – _Bueno, si esa es una forma para que se sienta mejor, entonces aceptare la propuesta_ – Pensó para sí misma, ya que, al hacerlo, sería una forma en la que ambos por fin podrían estar en paz. Aunque claro, de todos modos, le piensa decir que lo de hoy fue por su culpa.

Pero por ahora, lo mantendrá guardado para ella misma. No porque tuviera miedo de admitir de su error, si no, para ver como resultaran las cosas en el futuro.

Tatsumaki le devuelve la sonrisa – Claro, ¿Por qué no? - Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo en su voz, provocando que Saitama se sintiera más motivado que antes.

Ya estando seguro de lo que va a hacer, el chico de cabello negro levanta su mano derecha en señal de despedida – De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos – Dijo con alegría, para luego pasar hacia al lado izquierdo de la chica, irse trotando con muchos ánimos, alejándose poco a poco de la esper. Quien solamente lo siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta perderlo de vista de completamente.

- _Esto va a ser interesante_ – Pensó la peliverde con diversión, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, ella activa sus poderes y se va volando lentamente del lugar, hasta estar en una gran distancia de la calle. Pero manteniendo sus pensamientos del extraño chico, de la situación reciente y como terminara esto más adelante.

 _ **Presente**_

Unas horas después de lo sucedido en la base de la asociación de héroes, Saitama y Genos volvieron a su departamento. Siendo el calvo encontrándose sentado en su sillón mientras está leyendo un manga. Teniendo su traje de héroe puesto, aunque dejando sus guantes en su lado derecho.

Por el lado del ciborg, está recogiendo la basura que hay por todo el suelo, siendo un lugar bastante sucio por su alrededor. Bueno, no es como si el héroe clase-B le tomara mucha importancia realmente.

-Sensei, necesito más bolsas, ¿tendrá de casualidad? - Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, estando parado en la cocina, mientras le dirige la mirada a su sensei.

Saitama no le hizo caso, ya que está muy enfocado en lo que sucede en su manga – _Vaya, me pregunto qué hará ese esqueleto, ahora que está encerrado en su juego_ – Pensó con curiosidad, mientras se está rascando la mejilla izquierda con distracción.

-SENSEI – Exclamo Genos, esforzándose por llamar la atención del calvo con capa.

El clase-B no se inmuto al oír esas palabras, pero pudo escucharlas con claridad. Bajando un poco su manga, para luego dirigir su mirada a su discípulo, con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa Genos? - Pregunto con desinterés.

-Me preguntaba si tendrá más bolsas de casualidad sensei – Comento el ciborg nuevamente, volviendo a su tono tranquilo de siempre.

El calvo con capa simplemente señala con el dedo al frente, donde ahí se encuentra el closet, siendo el lado derecho de la pared, Sin darle mucha importancia, para luego bajar su mano y retomar su lectura.

El clase-S nota que el lugar está al frente suyo, por lo que asintió con la cabeza, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde fue indicado.

Ya al estar al frente de las puertas, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y las abrió con rapidez, para encontrarse con un montón de bolsas esparcidas por el suelo, siendo la ropa que se encuentra arriba, estando en orden y bien acomodada.

- _Tal parece que al sensei solo acomoda ciertas cosas_ – Pensó Genos con curiosidad, observando detenidamente el entorno.

Después de unos segundos, el ciborg se agacha un poco con lentitud, para luego estirar su mano derecha, estando a punto de agarrar una de las bolsas, pero se detuvo repentinamente, ya que un poco más arriba, se encuentro con una corbata de color negro muy maltratada, estando encima del suéter que dice oppai.

Esto llamo mucho su atención, por lo que, en vez de agarrar la bolsa, opto por agarrar la corbata descuidada, sacándola lentamente de su lugar, hasta estar completamente fuera del closet. Estando ahora posicionado en su mano metálica.

\- ¿Y esto? – Murmuro el rubio con mucha confusión, al ver tal objeto fuera de lugar en el closet de Saitama. Si bien sabe que él no es la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero está más que claro de que no dejaría algo así por ahí en mucho tiempo, es más, parece que la corbata estuvo ahí guardada todo este tiempo, cosa que le pareció más extraño al héroe clase-S.

Después de unos segundos, Genos se levanta del lugar, para luego dirigirle su mirada hacia el héroe clase-B, quien todavía se encuentra leyendo.

-Sensei – Llamo el ciborg con un tono serio.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, esta vez el calvo con capa pudo escucharlo a la primera, por lo que de inmediato baja su manga para mirar a su discípulo.

-Sensei, ¿esto es suyo? – Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, estirando su brazo derecho, mostrándole la corbata. Aunque es consciente de que fue una pregunta obvia, tenía que estar completamente seguro acerca de la situación.

Saitama miro con atención al extraño objeto, mientras se rasca la cabeza con su mano derecha con despreocupación, intentando recordar si lo ha visto en alguna parte.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el calvo no logro recordar la corbata, sin embargo, de alguna forma le llamo la atención, por lo que se levanta del sillón, dejando su manga a un lado, acercándose hacia donde está su discípulo, hasta quedar al frente de él.

Ya al estar al frente, el calvo con capa toma la corbata con suavidad de manera inconsciente, estando ahora en su mano izquierda.

Está acción impresiono a Genos. Debido a que siempre su sensei le responde de forma muy vaga a las preguntas que normalmente hace, incluso acaba de pasar tan solo hace unos minutos.

Pero esta vez fue la excepción, mostrando mucho interés por el objeto, levantándose incluso de su asiento repentinamente, cosa que nunca antes vio hacer por parte del calvo con capa. Estos últimos días definitivamente se ha comportado muy extraño.

Saitama por su parte, estuvo observando con detenimiento a la corbata maltratada. No sabría explicar el porqué, pero cuando la vio, provoco que diera una pequeña sonrisa, como si se tratara de algo importante.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, con el calvo mirando al objeto y con el ciborg observando a su sensei.

Hasta que finalmente alguien rompe el hielo – Bueno – Hablo el clase-B con un tono tranquilo – no recuerdo como la obtuve, pero estoy seguro de que es mía - Afirmo con seguridad, sin apartar la vista del objeto.

Si bien, cuando el calvo busca su ropa para salir, debes en cuando se encontraba con la corbata. El la miraba por unos instantes y luego lo dejaba en otra parte, sin darle mucha importancia.

Entonces, ¿Por qué hasta ahora le está provocando esa sensación?, es algo que simplemente no lo entiende.

Genos se quedó callado al ver la expresión de su sensei, ¿se encontrará bien?, es algo que tendrá que preguntarle más tarde.

De la nada, el celular del ciborg sonó repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos héroes.

El rubio lo saco rápidamente de su bolsillo izquierdo, desviando su mirada hacia su lado derecho, para luego colocárselo en su oreja - ¿sí? - Pregunto con un tono serio.

Saitama se le quedo observando con aburrimiento, ahora que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se le vino la idea de que debería ir al supermercado a comprar la comida.

-De acuerdo – Respondió el clase-S con seguridad, mientras cuelga su teléfono, para después volver a mirar al calvo – Sensei, debo irme. Parece que ocurrió algo en ciudad F – Dijo aun con seriedad.

El calvo con capa simplemente asiente en respuesta, apartando la mirada de su discípulo.

-Volveré en un rato – Afirmo el ciborg, mientras camina hacia la puerta principal, para luego girar la perrilla y salir del departamento. Dejando a solo a Saitama.

El clase-B da un suspiro y mira hacia el suelo, donde están esparcidas las bolsas – _Parece que alguien más tendrá que limpiar_ – Pensó con desinterés. Para luego encogerse de hombros y caminar de regreso hacia donde está su sillón.

Pero rápidamente se detiene, mientras levanta su mano izquierda lentamente, dándose cuenta de que aun sostiene la corbata que le enseño Genos.

Cuando miro una vez más al objeto, de la nada se le vino algo en la mente. Una imagen de una chica que está al frente suyo, quien solamente se le ve la boca y parte de su cabello, notándose en ambos lados, siendo de un color verde esmeralda. Estando muy cerca, demasiado se podría decir. Aparte, noto que la persona lleva puesto un vestido de color negro, siendo uno de los que brillan.

Y si como eso no fuera suficiente, la extraña chica estira su mano derecha, estando más cerca, viéndose como una señal de invitarlo a ir alguna parte con ella.

Pero sin duda, lo que llamo más la atención a Saitama fue lo siguiente. – _Vamos, siempre hay una primera vez_ – Dijo la chica con alegría, escuchándose como un eco, para luego dar una gran sonrisa.

El calvo se impresiono mucho al oír esto, por lo que sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y en un instante volvió a su departamento desordenado. Provocando que rascara la cabeza con su otra mano, estando muy confundido al respecto.

Esta es la segunda vez que le pasa esto, pero a diferencia de la mañana, que simplemente pudo oír una voz. En esta ocasión hasta pudo ver una imagen. Pensando que esto no es normal.

-Mejor voy a dar un paseo – Murmuro el calvo con inseguridad, mientras camina hasta llegar a su sillón. Para luego dejar la corbata ahí mismo y ponerse sus guantes de color rojo con rapidez.

Para del mismo modo caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola con agresividad, cerrándola de la misma manera, saliendo así de su apartamento.

 _ **Ciudad F**_

Los topos caminaron tranquilamente por debajo de la tierra con sus brazos mecánicos, estando satisfechos de que el plan va marchando a la perfección. Teniendo a los cinco niños en sus brazos robóticos de arriba.

-SUELTENME POR FAVOR – Grito uno de los cinco niños.

Pero los monstruos simplemente lo ignoraron, como si se tratara de un objeto cualquiera.

Hasta que un topo hablo, siendo el que está al lado derecho – jefe, ¿de verdad cree que funcionara? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

El que esta hasta al frente le dirige la mirada – Por supuesto, con esto nos dará mayor ventaja para derrotar a la asociación de héroes – Afirmo con una sonrisa, mientras levanta su mano izquierda a los niños que tiene arriba. Por lo que el otro topo asintió en respuesta.

Un niño escucho esto con claridad – NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA, HEROES COMO TORNADO DEL TERROR O METAL BAT ACABARAN CON USTEDES – Grito el chico con valentía.

Por un instante, el jefe le dirige la mirada – Eso está por verse – Respondió con frialdad, para luego volver a mirar hacia el frente y dar una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

 _Nota: ¡Hola gente!, ha pasado tiempo desde que subí el ultimo capitulo, debido a cuestiones de la vida diaria, no he podido continuar con la historia hasta ahora. Así que una disculpa por eso. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Quiero aclarar que aún es posible me tarde en publicar los siguientes capítulos, por lo que solo pido un poco de paciencia :). Gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones y hasta la proxima._


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

 _ **Presente**_

Tatsumaki se encuentra parada en uno de los enormes edificios de ciudad Z. Mientras esta cruzada de brazos y teniendo sus ojos cerrados, estando al pendiente de que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir un ataque de un monstruo. Después de todo, la ciudad es conocida por tener la mayor cantidad de amenazas por todo el lugar.

A pesar de eso, la esper estuvo mejor de esa forma, que estando observándolo, ya que pensó que esa manera seria más efectiva de saber si hay una criatura, que simplemente ver como camina la gente o algo así por el estilo.

Después de lo que sucedió en la base de la asociación de héroes hace unas horas atrás, ella logro estar más tranquila, continuando con su deber de ser heroína.

Sin embargo, aunque esté cumpliendo con su trabajo, estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratándose específicamente de cierto calvo con capa que conoce. De cómo ha sido su relación en este corto periodo de tiempo.

Gracias a eso, no puede evitar pensar que su relación ha sido bastante extraña, ya que al principio lo trato como normalmente esta acostumbada a llevarse con todos. Pero a medida que fueron hablando, es como si ahora fuera alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo.

Demonios, incluso hace un rato menciono su duda de si podría confiar en él, cuando normalmente no confía en nadie, exceptuando a su hermana por supuesto.

Pero no cabe duda de que es una situación peculiar para la chica. Siendo esta vez el caso de un héroe clase-B como ese tipo.

Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, al ver como ese calvo le dirige la palabra, teniendo en cuenta de que no podría ser la mejor la idea del mundo. Y lo más importante, el regalo que le entrego la noche anterior, esto le recordó sin duda, a la única persona que en toda su vida lo considero como su amigo, el chico de cabello negro, Saitama.

Cuando se le vino eso en la mente, Tatsumaki separa sus brazos, para luego apretar sus dientes con enojo, al igual que con sus dos manos. Debido a que se sintió mal consigo misma por atreverse a comparar a su único amigo con un tipo que recién conoce.

Pero, entre más lo analiza, de alguna forma le encuentra el parecido. Siendo un momento bastante extraño por así decirlo.

- _Debo estar volviéndome loca_ – Pensó la peliverde con enojo. Manteniendo sus manos apretadas.

Tras unos segundos, ella abre sus manos lentamente, para luego poner una expresión de seriedad en su rostro – _Imposible, nunca encontrare a alguien que se le parezca a él, simplemente es imposible_ – Pensó con algo de tristeza, concluyendo de que nunca vera a su amigo nuevamente. Aunque le cueste aceptar esa realidad.

Después de esa breve reflexión, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente cuando se escuchó la explosión de un edificio cercano.

Tats no se sorprende para nada al oírlo, por lo que abre sus ojos y dirige su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, lugar donde fue causado el incidente, manteniendo su expresión de seriedad.

- _Ya es hora_ – Pensó con frialdad, mientras activo sus poderes para irse volando del lugar e ir por su objetivo. No le tomo mucho tiempo, debido a que a simple vista se puede ver un edificio en llamas, siendo más que obvio que ahí fue el ataque.

Mientras tanto en el edificio, tratándose en realidad de un banco. Unos robots con forma humanoide, teniendo brazos y piernas muy flacas, siendo su metal de color negro y teniendo sus ojos de color blanco. Siendo un total de diez de ellos.

A simple vista parece que no son la gran cosa, pero es todo lo contrario, ya que uno de ellos logro destruir la gran puerta principal con un solo golpe, como si se tratara de un simple juego.

Aunque el edificio estuvo en llamas, la gente pudo escapar sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, eso no significa que estén a salvo por completo, porque la amenaza sigue estando cerca.

Pero ante esa situación, las maquinas no les prestaron atención, ya que su objetivo fue conseguir la mayor cantidad de dinero que fuera posible. Por lo que muchos de ellos, tienen varias bolsas en sus manos metálicas.

Ya cuando todos los robots lograron obtener más bolsas, uno de ellos comenzó a hablar – Hemos cumplido con el objetivo, es hora de volver con el amo – Dijo el que se encuentra hasta el frente, estando un poco lejos del lugar en llamas. Con un tono de voz muy frio, o, mejor dicho, sin vida.

Cuando los otros escucharon eso, levantaron sus brazos con las bolsas agarradas, activaron sus piernas que tienen propulsores. Indicando que están listos para macharse.

Pero de repente, cuando el de al frente estuvo a punto de despegar, le cayó de forma sorpresiva, un palo pequeño que le dio en su cabeza. Provocando que el modo de vuelo de todos se desactivara.

A lo que la maquina giro rápidamente su cabeza en dirección hacia atrás, dándose de cuenta de que se trata de un niño como de unos siete años, quien tiene una cachucha de color azul, doblada hacia su lado derecho. Teniendo puesto una camisa de color amarillo, y un pantalón de color café. Mientras el chico tiene una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

\- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! - Exclamo el niño con determinación, para luego lanzarle una piedra, pegándole en la cabeza nuevamente al enemigo.

El robot soltó las dos bolsas, y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde está el chiquillo, deteniéndose cuando estuvo al frente de él.

Ya al estar muy cerca, el niño no se intimido en absoluto, y en su lugar, le lanzo otra piedra, dándole en la cabeza por tercera vez, manteniendo su determinación.

La máquina levanta su mano izquierda, apuntando al frente del chico, cambiando sus dedos de metal, por un pequeño agujero. De la nada, en esa parte se le empezó a salir un color naranja brillante, tratándose de nada más y nada menos, que de fuego. Apuntando justo en la cabeza del pequeño.

La gente que estuvo cerca comenzó a gritarle, haciendo un intento por ayudar.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ! - Exclamo uno con preocupación.

\- ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! - Grito otro con el mismo tono.

\- ¡ESPERA A QUE LLEGUE UN HEROE! - Dijo otro con desesperación.

Pero el niño simplemente los ignoro, permaneciendo en su posición actual, muy seguro de lo que está haciendo.

-Un estorbo en el camino, exterminar de inmediato – Hablo el robot sin vida, cargando cada vez más el fuego, listo para disparar.

Pero justo antes de que algo sucediera, una extraña aura verde apareció de la nada alrededor del robot. Para que un segundo después fuera empujado hacia atrás con violencia, estando ahora lejos del pequeño.

El chico se confundió al ver esto, pero luego escucho una voz – Cielos, incluso un niño es más útil que los otros que se hacen llamar héroes - Comento la heroína clase-S, Tatsumaki. Mientras aterrizo al frente del chiquillo, estando de espaldas.

La peliverde se cruza de brazos y da una expresión de enojo, para luego girar un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda en la parte de atrás, viendo con reojo al niño que la está observando con asombro.

-Si quieres ser de ayuda, será mejor que te vayas de aquí - Dijo Tats con frialdad, para un segundo después volver a mirar hacia el frente.

A diferencia de las otras veces, el niño asiente en respuesta, para luego comenzar a correr.

Los del alrededor al ver tal acción, no lo pensaron dos veces, y también se fueron a correr por todos lados. Para unos segundos después, dejar sola a la peliverde junto con las maquinas.

El robot que hace unos momentos intento matar al pequeño, ahora miro a la chica, mientras levanto su brazo, apuntándola ahora con su arma para disparar fuego.

-Tornado del Terror, la mayor amenaza que pueda existir – Dijo el enemigo – Te exterminaremos – Afirmo.

La heroína por su parte, da una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Unas máquinas sin vida van a exterminarme?, no me hagas reír – Respondió con tono burlesco, como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste.

Todas las maquinas se ponen al lado del que acaba de hablar, estando todos al frente de Tatsumaki.

Pero la esper no se intimido, más bien, mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, al ver que sus enemigos están preparados para pelear, su expresión cambio a una seria, estando aun cruzada de brazos, indicando que esta lista para luchar.

 _ **Mientras tanto - Unos momentos antes**_

Saitama está caminando distraídamente por la calle, pensando acerca de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos atrás - Primero lo de la mañana y ahora esto – Murmuro con preocupación - Creo que no me encuentro bien – Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras se rasco la cabeza con su brazo derecho.

Si bien, ha mencionado en varias ocasiones que ha perdido sus emociones cuando pudo cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un héroe. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que se le llama miedo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no se trata del oponente que siempre estuvo buscando. Si no, simplemente una imagen que paso por su cabeza.

-Creo que iré aun doctor – Murmuro el calvo con capa con inseguridad, debatiéndose si esa opción podría ser la mejor solución. Pero sin duda, lo que le quedo claro, es que necesita ayuda urgentemente.

El clase-B estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó ni por donde va caminando. Estando en una calle que está completamente vacía.

Aunque un poco más adelante, se pudo notar un edificio de varios pisos que está actualmente en llamas. Pero él ni siquiera lo noto.

El calvo siguió caminando distraídamente, hasta que de repente escucho una voz – Tornado del Terror, la mayor amenaza que puede existir. Te exterminaremos – Dijo una voz desconocida.

Saitama al oír esto, se saca de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose inmediatamente al lado de un gran edificio.

Al estar al lado de la pared, el héroe estiro un poco su cabeza al lado derecho, para luego detenerse justo en la orilla. Encontrándose con cierta peliverde que conoce, pudiendo verla de espaldas. Pero no fue lo único que vio, ya que, hacia su lado izquierdo, hay un edificio en llamas, y más delante de la heroína, hay unos robots que están preparados para atacar.

Al ver a la chica, inconscientemente, dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de esto y desvía la mirada, alejándose un poco de la orilla.

En eso, el calvo con capa se rasca la mejilla con su mano derecha – _Vaya, no imagine que me la encontraría nuevamente_ – Pensó con curiosidad, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, vuelve a estirar su cabeza al igual que antes, quedando nuevamente en la misma posición, observando otra vez a la esper, pero esta vez volviendo a su expresión de aburrimiento.

Volviendo con Tatsumaki, el robot que esta hasta al frente, mantuvo su brazo apuntando hacia a la chica, quien simplemente se mantuvo parada, con los brazos cruzados y teniendo una mirada de desinterés en su rostro.

- _Esto va a hacer fácil_ – Pensó la heroína con mucha confianza, sin moverse para nada de su sitio.

Saitama por su parte, estuvo pensando - _¿Debería ayudarla?_ \- Se pregunto - _¿O lo dejo en sus manos y me voy con un doctor?_ \- Pensó para sí mismo, recordando la extraña situación que se encuentra en este momento.

Regresando a la pelea, la maquina disparo su fuego con gran velocidad, pero Tats simplemente rodo los ojos en señal de enfado, y simplemente se elevó un poco usando sus poderes, logrando esquivar el ataque justo antes de le diera.

La esper aterriza en el suelo, y de inmediato separo sus brazos lentamente, para luego estirarlos rápidamente hacia los lados, utilizando su poder para empujar a sus enemigos con violencia, alejándolos un poco de donde esta, manteniendo su expresión de desinterés.

Los robots al ver que su ataque no funciono, sus ojos cambiaron de color repentinamente, de tener ojos blancos como la nieve, a ser de color rojo como la sangre.

-iniciando modo combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Dijeron todas las maquinas a la vez, con un tono amenazante. Aunque la chica no se inmuto en absoluto.

Después de un segundo, uno de los que está al frente, desaparece de forma sorpresiva, creando un pequeño cráter por donde estuvo parado, llamando la atención de Tats.

Así como se fue en un instante, apareció rápidamente, esta vez detrás de la esper, listo para dar un golpe con brazo derecho de forma horizontal. Para luego moverlo con gran velocidad, apuntando hacia la mejilla derecha de la peliverde.

Pero ella nota que algo se le está acercando de forma agresiva, por lo que ella reacciona rápidamente, y logra agacharse antes siquiera de que el golpe la tocara.

Tatsumaki aprovechando esto, miro hacia atrás, mientras utiliza sus poderes para mover su brazo derecho de igual modo para atrás, mandando al robot legos de su espalda. Estando ahora unos centímetros de donde la ataco.

Uno de los robots que está al frente, cambio su mano izquierda por su arma de fuego, levantándolo con agresividad, apuntando hacia la heroína clase-S, disparándole fuego al cabo de un segundo.

Tats volvió a su posición normal, para luego girar su cabeza inmediatamente al ver que el fuego se acerca, a lo que no lo pensó dos veces y da un salto con la ayuda de sus poderes, dando unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, como si se tratara de un salto profesional de una obra de teatro. Logrando así, esquivar el ataque de su enemigo una vez más.

Saitama al ver como se está llevando a cabo la batalla, pudo notar que algo está fuera de lugar – _Esa chica solo está jugando, fácilmente podría derrotarlos_ – Pensó con curiosidad, recordando como ella derroto a Genos con una enorme facilidad el dia que se conocieron.

Volviendo con la peliverde, dirige su mirada hacia atrás, solo para darse cuenta de que el robot que la intento golpear, fue destruido por el fuego que recién le lanzaron, creándole un enorme agujero en su pecho, aunque se mantuvo parado por unos segundos, este luego cayó al suelo de espaldas.

Provocando que la esper diera una pequeña sonrisa, mientras vuelve a mirar hacia al frente – _Bueno, a veces no es malo hacer este tipo de ejercicio_ – Pensó con algo de diversión, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro.

Una de las maquinas que está al lado izquierdo, levanta su brazo derecho, para luego bajarlo con velocidad hasta tocar el suelo. Llamando la atención de la heroína clase-S.

De repente, el robot levanta nuevamente su brazo, solo que, ahora arrancando un pedazo de la calle, siendo una parte muy grande, con una forma circular, como si se tratara de una roca gigantesca, solo con la diferencia de que esta es de un color completamente negro.

El enemigo le lanzo el pedazo con una gran fuerza, yendo hacia donde esta Tatsumaki con una gran velocidad.

La chica simplemente dio una expresión de molestia en su rostro - _¿Acaso no saben que eso no funciona?_ \- Pensó con enfado, para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo con tranquilidad, apareciendo un aura verde al objeto, deteniendo el pedazo de calle a unos centímetros antes de que le cayera encima.

Ante esto, la peliverde movió un poco su mano con lentitud, provocando que el objeto se moviera de igual forma – Lo siento, pero no acepto porquerías - Dijo con seriedad, regresando el pedazo por donde llego, solo que esta vez fue mucho más rápido.

El robot no logro reaccionar a tiempo, y le cayó el objeto encima en casi todo su cuerpo metálico, provocando una pequeña explosión en el proceso, solamente sobreviviendo sus brazos y piernas, siendo así, destruido.

El calvo con capa al ver esto, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa – _No cabe duda de que es muy fuerte_ – Pensó con alegría. Admirando de cómo lo está haciendo la heroína clase-S.

Pero un segundo después, se le vino una imagen a la mente: De una chica con una extraña aura verde, pudiéndose ver solamente su boca y parte de su cabello, teniendo el vestido negro que brilla, tratandose de la imagen que vio anteriormente.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención, fue que la extraña tiene los dientes apretados, como si se estuviera esforzando con algo en ese momento. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, no logra ver sus brazos, solamente pudiéndose ver sus axilas, pareciendo que está levantando algo.

Pero lo que sorprendió al héroe, es ver a la chica con el vestido dañado, como si hubiera sido golpeada o algo así. Y lo peor de todo, es que sus labios están manchados de sangre, al igual que sus mejillas, con la diferencia de que sus cachetes mostraban como rasguños muy severos, y en sus labios simplemente salía el líquido rojo. Siendo esto muy inquietante para el clase-B.

Unos segundos después, escucho la voz de esa extraña - _¡SAL DE AQUÍ, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SALGAS MAS LASTIMADO!_ \- Exclamo la chica con desesperación, pero notándose un tono de preocupación. Escuchándose como un eco.

Saitama sacude su cabeza, y en un instante volvió al lugar donde se encuentra parado.

- _¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿otra vez?, ¿acaso esto son alucinaciones?_ \- Pensó el calvo con capa con preocupación, provocando que comenzara a sudar con intranquilidad. Aunque mantuvo su mirada hacia la heroína.

Regresando con Tatsumaki, un robot que está al lado derecho en frente de ella comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, sonando como si de un micrófono se estuviera prendiendo y configurando.

Tats se mantuvo en su posición, sin tomarle mucha importancia de lo que está sucediendo con sus enemigos, manteniendo su expresión de seriedad.

Hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz - ¡Ah!, pero si es Tornado del Terror, que sorpresa – Hablo la máquina, escuchándose como la voz de un hombre. Llamando la atención tanto de la peliverde, como la de Saitama.

-De entre todos los héroes, no pensé que serias tu con quien me terminaría enfrentando – Dijo el extraño con curiosidad.

La esper simplemente da una pequeña sonrisa – No me importa quien seas, terminare con esto rápido – Afirmo con confianza, estando segura de que será fácil.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que el robot volvió a hablar – Es probable, no construí estos robots para pelear contigo, lo cual es una gran desventaja – Declaro con naturalidad, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

La heroína clase-S no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa afirmación, por lo que solo se mantuvo en su lugar con una expresión de molestia, sin tener idea de que decir al respecto.

Pero el tipo continúo hablando – Sin embargo, a pesar de que eres muy fuerte, no eres perfecta – Afirmo, escuchándose una pequeña risa al final.

Tatsumaki se confundió al oír esto - ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto con tono de enfado. A lo que hubo otro silencio de varios segundos, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

De la nada, se escuchó una risa malvada por parte del tipo, provocando que Tats estuviera más confundida, y por el lado de Saitama, llamándole más la atención.

La voz del robot continúo riendo un poco más de tiempo, hasta que finalmente logro tranquilizarse - ¿De qué estoy hablando?, pues del incidente de hace tres años - Dijo con un tono divertido - Es una verdadera pena que no hayas podido salvar a todas esas personas – Termino de hablar, dando al final otra risa malvada.

La chica al escucharlo, no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces con sorpresa - ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Pregunto en voz baja, pero escuchándose con un tono de frialdad, mientras dirige su mirada al suelo, apretando sus manos y dientes con furia.

-Soy un hacker, con eso pude entrar a la base de datos de la asociación de héroes – Afirmo con orgullo – Es una pena que ese incidente no sea público – Dijo con tono burlesco, como si se tratara de una simple broma.

Saitama al escuchar sobre ese "incidente", comenzó a preguntarse a que se estará refiriendo.

Por el lado de la esper, levanta su brazo izquierdo con velocidad, provocando que el robot con el que estuvo hablando, comenzara a flotar con brusquedad, hasta detenerse en medio del aire, estando un poco lejos de donde la heroína-clase-S.

Antes de Tats hiciera algo, se volvió a escuchar la voz de su enemigo – No importa lo que hagas Tornado, hare publico esta información y será tu fin como superheroína - Declaro con seguridad.

La peliverde alza su vista y con velocidad junto sus brazos, para inmediatamente separarlos de la misma forma, destruyendo al robot por partes.

Las otras máquinas que permanecieron en el suelo, levantaron sus brazos hacia al frente, estando listos para disparar.

Pero rápidamente la esper bajo su mirada al frente, teniendo una expresión de furia en su rostro.

De igual modo que el anterior, ella comenzó a destruir los robots restantes, simplemente separando sus brazos con violencia. Aunque con otros lanzo piedras, tanto grandes como pequeñas, provocando diversas explosiones al mismo tiempo. Dando a entender de que ya no está jugando.

El calvo con capa al ver la constante destrucción, inmediatamente comprendido que la cosa se puso seria.

Cuando Tatsumaki finalmente logro acabar con todos, el ultimo al ser destruido, algo de su cabeza salió repentinamente de la máquina, aterrizando en el proceso al lado izquierdo de la heroína , lo que parece ser un chip a simple vista.

Pero la chica no le presto la más mínima atención, ya que después de a ver acabado con todo, ella inmediatamente cayo de rodillas, para luego cubrirse su rostro con sus manos, mientras comenzó a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos.

El héroe clase-B al ver esto, no lo pensó dos veces y por fin sale de su lugar, caminando lentamente hacia donde está la esper. Hasta detenerse a unos centímetros detrás de ella, permaneciendo en silencio mientras la ve llorar.

La peliverde siguió llorando por varios minutos más, hasta que se calmó un poco, alzando un poco su mirada, solo para encontrarse con el calvo con capa, quien tiene una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

-Esa información no es publica porque me trae malos recuerdos – Explico la heroína con tristeza, aun sollozando – seria mi final si la gente me lo recordara constantemente, no podría soportarlo – Dijo aun con tristeza, pero notándose un ligero tono de preocupación, para luego volver a poner sus manos en su rostro.

Saitama simplemente escucho con atención, al oír esa breve explicación, le fue más que suficiente.

El calvo pasa al lado de Tatsuamki, quedando ahora al frente de ella, manteniendo su expresión de seriedad.

Unos momentos después, el héroe encuentra el chip que está al lado de la chica, y lo recoge con su mano derecha con suavidad.

Al estar es su mano, le echa un vistazo un con detenimiento y se da cuenta de que ese chip es en realidad un mapa – _Probablemente sea la base del tipo_ – Pensó con indiferencia, al notar que está a unas cuantas cuadras de donde se encuentran.

- _Pero primero es lo primero_ – Pensó Saitama con seriedad, mientras mantiene el chip en su mano y le dirige una mirada a la esper.

Tats mira al calvo una vez más – Deja de verme – Dijo, intentando sonar como una orden, pero fallando miserablemente, ya que escucho más como si tuviera miedo.

Saitama al oír esto, se arrodilla con una sola pierna, quedando frente a frente con la peliverde, provocando que ella se confundiera al ver esto.

El calvo con capa comenzó acercar su rostro lentamente hacia la chica, para luego mover sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo. Lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Tatsumaki totalmente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la heroína clase-S le corresponde el abrazo y continúe en seguir llorando.

Permanecieron así, como por unos diez minutos, pero el héroe no pensó en abandonarla, ni por un segundo.

Continuaron así un rato más, hasta que la heroína finalmente logro tranquilizarse, separándose lentamente, viéndose cara a cara uno al otro, dando la chica una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que el clase-B también diera una pequeña sonrisa.

Con eso, el calvo la vuelve abrazar, pero esta vez levantándose de su lugar, teniendo a la esper en sus brazos.

-Sujétate – Dijo Saitama con tono serio, lo cual confundió a la heroína, pero luego darse cuenta de que el calvo dio un gran salto.

Al principio ella se alteró por esto, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sintió cómoda y se le paso el miedo en unos cuantos segundos.

El calvo con capa aterriza en un edificio, creando un pequeño cráter en el proceso. Pone su brazo derecho en la espalda de la peliverde, y su brazo izquierdo en sus piernas, bajando a la chica clase-S con suavidad, dejándola en una posición sentada.

Tatsumaki estuvo a punto de preguntar de porque lo hizo, pero no tuvo tiempo, debido a que el calvo se giró inmediatamente, pero girando un poco su cabeza, mirandola de reojo – Espérame – Dijo con un tono serio, para luego dar otro salto, dejándola sola.

 _ **En otro lado**_

A unas cuantas cuadras, se encuentra una pequeña casa con forma de cabaña, siendo la puerta lo único resaltable, siendo hecha de puro acero.

Adentro, se encuentra alguien que está utilizando su computadora. Teniendo un aspecto de científico, estando completamente calvo, con un bigote y una barba de color blanco, llevando puesto una bata del mismo color, con una corbata de color rojo.

El tipo dio una gran sonrisa al ver que una información en particular se está subiendo a la red, lográndose ver la barra de carga a simple vista – Este será el fin de Tornado del Terror – Dijo con mucha confianza.

Pero ese ánimo no duro mucho tiempo, ya que de repente la puerta que se encuentra detrás suyo salió volando con violencia, como si esta hubiera sido golpeada, provocando que el extraño girara su cabeza y se levantara de su asiento de un salto, observando todo el polvo que se generó.

Cuando el ambiente se fue aclarando, pudo ver a una persona que también es calva, siendo la diferencia de que el intruso lleva un traje de superhéroe.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el científico con un tono de desconcierto.

El héroe clase-B comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde está el tipo – Soy Saitama – Respondió con seriedad – Pero eso no importa ahora – Afirmo.

El del bigote blanco al ver que ese extraño se acerca, no pudo evitar tragar saliva y que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar - ¿Cómo me encontraste? - Pregunto con muchos nervios.

Saitama se detiene al estar ahora al frente de su enemigo – Uno de tus robots traía un mapa en donde se puede ver la ubicación de tu hogar – Respondió con indiferencia.

El tipo comenzó a sudar ante esto, aunque un momento después, se pone su mano izquierda en su pecho – Soy el doctor Freddy, y acabare con la vida de los héroes de la asociación, publicando cosas que para ellos son personales con la ayuda de mis inventos, conseguir dinero si es necesario para cumplir mis objetivos y demostrarle a la gente que no existe la esperanza en este mundo... - Explico, intentando sonar intimidante, pero fallando en el intento, ya que sonó más como si tuviera miedo y que aún se ve que le siguen temblando las piernas.

-Cállate – Lo interrumpió el calvo con capa con un tono que da miedo, mientras levanto su brazo izquierdo lentamente con la mano abierta.

-La hiciste llorar – Afirmo Saitama con el mismo tono, bajando su brazo rápidamente en dirección a la cabeza del tipo, dándole un golpe de karate. Lo cual el científico cayó de forma violenta, destruyendo parte del piso, noqueándolo al instante. Mientras el calvo lo mira cómo está ahí tirado.

Después de esa acción, el héroe alza su mirada y ve la computadora donde está la barra de carga, indicando que la información se está subiendo.

El clase-B simplemente le dio un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, destruyendo la pantalla en un segundo. Pero al ser un golpe muy fuerte, provoco que la casa también fuera destruida.

El calvo se queda parado unos segundos, observando el desastre que recién ocasiono, aunque eso no le importo en lo más mínimo.

Saitama se da la vuelta, saliendo del lugar, estando ahora en la calle, para luego dar un gran salto, para volver con cierta peliverde.

* * *

 _Nota: Debido a que Tatsumaki salió en capitulo seis de la segunda temporada, me dio inspiración para continuar con la historia. Por cierto, sigue siendo hermosa :D._

 _Nota 2: Vaya que en este capítulo si fue largo. Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones acerca de que les pareció y hasta la próxima._


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

 **Presente – Ciudad F**

Genos se encuentra parado cerca de donde está el gran agujero que fue ocasionado recientemente, estando literalmente al frente de él.

Mientras que, por atrás del ciborg, se encuentran los padres de los niños que acaban de ser secuestrados, habiendo diferentes reacciones por parte de ellos.

Por ejemplo, Una madre que lloro desconsoladamente mientras su esposo le daba un abrazo, otra donde una mujer grita constantemente el nombre de su hijo y su pareja simplemente pone una mano en su hombro, haciendo lo posible por no llorar, y otro donde un padre trata de meterse por el agujero en busca de su hijo, mientras su esposa lo detiene abrazándolo por de la cadera, y otras reacciones de gente que no está involucrado en el asunto.

El ciborg gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde a su lado se encuentra una mujer con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Me puede decir que ocurrió aquí exactamente? - Pregunto el rubio con seriedad.

A pesar de su preocupación, la chica le dirige la mirada, para luego asentir con la cabeza – Lo que sucedió es que esos monstruos llegaron de la nada, y con sus máquinas se llevaron a los niños, todo ocurrió muy rápido – Explico la señora con intranquilidad.

Genos asiente en respuesta y vuelve a mirar el gran agujero – _Podría atacar desde aquí, pero probablemente queme a los niños en el proceso, lo cual no sería buena idea_ – Pensó, sin apartar la vista del lugar – _Además, no puedo simplemente entrar y perseguirlos, no tengo visión nocturna_ – Concluyo con decepción, mientras apretó sus manos con fuerza.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el ciborg se da la vuelta y mira a los de a su alrededor - ¡Escuchen! - Hablo en voz alta, mientras levanta su brazo derecho para llamar la atención, lo cual resulto, ya que todos le dirigieron la mirada.

\- ¡Rescataremos a los niños cueste lo que cueste, solamente hay que tomar a los mejores héroes e ir en su búsqueda! – Afirmo el clase-S con seguridad, manteniendo su mirada hacia al frente.

Se genero un silencio incomodo por todo el lugar, hasta que de repente alguien comenzó aplaudir fuertemente y en unos instantes, todo el mundo comenzó a hacerlo también, volviéndose un entorno lleno de ruido.

\- ¡Vamos héroes! - Grito uno con ánimo.

\- ¡Confiamos en ustedes! – Grito otro.

Y así, hubo varios gritos de apoyo hacia los héroes.

El rubio mantuvo su expresión de seriedad y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, viendo hacia al frente – _No dejare que ningún niño muera, probablemente necesite la ayuda de Saitama-sensei_ – Pensó. Estando ya apartado de la multitud.

 **Con los Topos**

Ya después de unas horas, los monstruos llegaron a su base, tratándose nada y nada menos que de un gran edificio abandonado en la misma ciudad, siendo uno de diez pisos.

Para ocultar sus planes, las criaturas estuvieron trabajando en el piso número diez, siendo ahí mismo en donde encerraron a los cinco niños en jaulas individuales. Así que es poco probable que un héroe los encuentre fácilmente, ya que tendría que hacer un recorrido por todo el lugar si quiere encontrarlos.

Los pequeños se encuentran al lado izquierdo de la habitación, mientras que, por el lado derecho, se encuentran dibujos de los héroes clase-S, como lo son Silver Fang, Meta Knight, Tornado del Terror, etc.

Y en medio del lugar, se encuentra un sofá de color rojo en muy mal estado, estando a unos centímetros de la pared del frente, donde se encuentra una televisión colgada en muy buen estado, dando a entender que podría haber sido robada.

Los niños al estar encerrados, cada uno tuvo diferentes reacciones a la situación.

\- ¡DÉJENME SALIR! – Grito uno con desesperación.

\- ¡HARÉ LO QUE USTEDES PIDAN! – Grito otro.

\- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMA! – Exclamo otro mientras lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero extrañamente, uno de los niños se mantuvo indiferente, ya que, si bien se mantuvo agarrado de los barrotes con fuerza, no mostró ninguna expresión de estar asustado o querer huir, simplemente se quedó quieto.

Al inicio, el chico se asustó como todos los demás al apartarse de sus padres, pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue adaptando hasta tal punto de no sentir miedo como lo fue al inicio.

Por el lado de los cinco topos, estuvieron mirando la televisión donde están pasando las noticias, hablando acerca del gran cráter que ellos mismos hicieron.

-El plan va de maravilla, jefe – Informo uno de los monstruos, quien se encuentra sentado en el sofá con sus dos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

El Topo que se encuentra detrás del sofá dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando fijamente al aparato – Apenas inicia compañero, ya tenemos la atención de la asociación de héroes, solo falta que envíen a un héroe de clase-S – Afirmo con seguridad, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Pero de repente, los gritos de los niños se hicieron más fuertes, exceptuando al que está en silencio por supuesto, provocando que ese momento de felicidad durara muy poco.

La sonrisa del jefe desapareció en un segundo y giro la cabeza al lado izquierdo para ver a los mocosos con una mirada asesina, logrando que los rehenes se callaran en un instante.

El líder comenzó acercarse a ellos lentamente, hasta detenerse al frente de las jaulas, manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Ustedes no saldrán de aquí - Dijo con un tono amenazante, asustando a cuatro de los cinco niños.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que el topo se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso hacia dónde están sus compañeros, pero se detuvo a medio camino a oír una voz.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? - Finalmente hablo el chico que estuvo callado desde hace un rato.

El jefe se voltea y camina rápidamente hacia la jaula que está al lado derecho, siendo precisamente la última que se encuentra de ese lado, deteniéndose al frente de ella.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño? - Pregunto el monstruo con curiosidad, mientras agarro uno de los barrotes con su brazo derecho.

-David – Respondió el rehén con seguridad.

-David, ¿eh? - Repitió la criatura con un tono de enfado, sin quitarle el ojo de encima – Pues veras, David, si derrotamos a un héroe clase-S, les mostraremos al mundo que nadie es invencible, sometiendo a los humanos a nuestros pies – Explico mientras da una sonrisa – y veremos si cambiarían su libertad por seguridad, demostrando que no son nada sin los héroes - Dio una risa al final, mientras quito su brazo del barrote, para luego darse la vuelta e ir hacia dónde están sus amigos.

El chico se quedó mirándolo fijamente – Ojalá venga un héroe, y les demuestre que pueden hacer más que solo salvar vidas – Murmuro con esperanza, sin apartar la mirada de las criaturas.

 **Ciudad Z – Atardecer – Con Saitama y Tatsumaki**

Tats está sentada en la orilla del gran edificio, observando cómo va bajando el sol lentamente, mientras esta abrazando sus piernas, teniendo una expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Ya han pasado unos minutos desde que ese calvo la dejo en aquel lugar, lo cual dejo a la chica con varias preguntas.

\- _¿Por qué me ayudo?, debe saber que no soy amable con las otras personas_ – Pensó con intranquilidad - _¿entonces por qué?_ \- Se pregunto a sí misma.

¿Cómo es posible que un tipo que conoció hace unos días se preocupara tanto por ella?, simplemente no tiene sentido.

Al pensar en eso, comenzó a recordar todas sus interacciones anteriores con ese extraño, de cuando se conocieron en la base, de la charla en la fiesta, de la sandía que le regalo, del consuelo que le dio en la azotea en la base, y más recientemente, el abrazo.

La clase-S al recordar todo eso, no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa, ya que, por extraño que parezca, esos momentos, aunque cortos, fueron muy interesantes para ella, recordando esa sensación que no sentía desde hace tres años. Eso significa, que después de tanto tiempo, ¿encontró a alguien más en quien puede confiar?

Pero al tener ese pensamiento, rápidamente sacude su cabeza, volviendo a ver hacia al frente – No. No es posible, ya que apenas lo conozco – Pensó con algo de vergüenza, al creer que puede confiar en ese tipo fácilmente.

Pero otra parte de ella, le dijo que vale la pena intentarlo, ya que no es como si tuviera mucho que perder al hacerlo, dejándola más confundida que antes.

Mientras la peliverde estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucho de la nada un fuerte ruido detrás de ella, como si se hubiera tratado de un golpe o algo así, lo cual la esper giro su cabeza al lado izquierdo, solo para darse cuenta de que es ese calvo con capa.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia donde está la chica, lo que provocó que ella se pusiera nerviosa al ver cómo se va acercando poco a poco.

Finalmente, el tipo se detiene al izquierdo de la heroína, para que un momento después se sentara en el mismo lugar, estando cerca uno del otro.

Ahora la clase-S no supo que hacer al respecto, ya que solamente se limitó a mirar al frente nuevamente, generando así un silencio. Pero por alguna razón, no fue uno que se pueda considerar incomodo, más bien lo contrario, lo cual fue un poco tranquilizante para Tatsumaki, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que aún se sienta algo nerviosa, no estando segura si dirigirle la palabra o que las cosas simplemente se mantuvieran así, el punto es que no sabe qué hacer.

Saitama por su parte, tiene una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro, mientas esta reflexionando su extraña relación con la chica.

Para empezar, la primera vez que la vio, ella lo insulto y le grito, pero con este pequeño lapso de tiempo, se podría decir que ahora ella se ha vuelto su amiga. Pero el calvo con capa se sintió mal en pensar de esa forma, como si eso no lo dejara satisfecho.

Y hablando de sentimientos, las visiones que ha tenido desde hace un rato, es algo que ni el mismo puede explicar del porque suceden, dejándolo con la sensación de intriga al no saber qué es lo que representan. Por lo que tendrá que investigar más tarde que es lo que significan y del por qué aparecen de forma repentina.

Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que realmente necesita es saber cómo se encuentra la heroína Tornado del Terror.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunto el calvo con seriedad, sin dirigirle la mirada en absoluto.

Tats parpadeo varias veces con sorpresa al oír esto, para luego dirigirle la mirada hacia dónde está ese extraño -Yo... - Intento hablar, pero tuvo dificultades para hacerlo.

Después de esa pequeña pausa, la peliverde volvió a mirar hacia al frente – Estoy mejor – finalmente respondió con un tono de tranquilidad.

Era la verdad, después de como él fue ayudarla, en poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse bien, como si lo sucedido hace unos minutos hubiera ocurrido hace unos días. Además, no tendría sentido mentirle, ya que ese calvo la vio llorar literalmente, por lo que no puede decir que está bien como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien – Dijo el clase-B con tranquilidad, dando un pequeño suspiro en el proceso, manteniendo su expresión despreocupada en el rostro, pero siguiendo observando hacia al frente.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio en el lugar, hasta que la peliverde miro una vez más al calvo - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - Pregunto con confusión.

El héroe se encoge de hombros – No lo sabía, simplemente pasaba por aquí - Respondió con tranquilidad, aunque fue una verdad a medias, ya que no fue como si solamente hubiera querido dar un paseo.

Por parte de la esper, le pareció muy interesante el caso, porque, ¿Cómo es posible que, entre todos los héroes, se tuvo que haber encontrado con ese tipo?, lo cual lo hace más extraño.

-Es curioso – Dijo la chica de la nada, mirando al frente, ahora siendo el Saitama quien le dirige la mirada - en la fiesta me preguntaste de porque juzgo a un héroe por su rango – Hablo con tranquilidad, mientras el calvo con capa la escucha con atención.

-La verdad es que no se trata del rango, si no que no he visto a mis compañeros esforzarse al máximo para salvar a las personas – Su tono se volvió serio, apretando sus manos con enojo – incluso otros se lo toman muy a la ligera, como si de un juego se tratase – Dio un suspiro.

El calvo al oír esto, asiente con la cabeza. Porque tiene sentido, ya que la gente ve a los héroes como si de celebridades se tratasen., cuando se supone que un héroe es mucho más que eso.

-No me importa si es un clase-A o un clase-S – Continuo la heroína - el punto es que demuestren que vale la pena luchar, ayudar, salvar, y eso no lo veo – Termino de hablar aun con seriedad.

El clase-B se rasco la mejilla con la mano izquierda, volviendo a ver al frente – _Ya veo, eso explicaría por qué siempre está enojada_ – Pensó con curiosidad.

Al escuchar ese punto, recordó cuando tuvo una conservación con Genos acerca de la invasión extraterrestre, su discípulo le contó que lo héroes clase-S hicieron todo lo que pudieron para derrotar a los invasores, pero luego contó que, para la chica, eso fue solamente una broma, viéndose reflejado cuando dijo que se encargaría de la nave ella sola y que los demás solo serían un estorbo.

Y ahora que sabe su punto de vista, entonces se puede decir que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los otros héroes, para ella simplemente no fue la gran cosa.

El héroe al estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que hubo un silencio de varios minutos por parte de los dos.

Hasta que el estómago de Saitama comenzó a sonar de repente, provocando que mirara su panza – Bueno, es hora de comer – Declaro con indiferencia, mientras se levanta del lugar, para luego mirar a la clase-S - ¿Vienes? - Pregunto casualmente, mientras estira su mano derecha, en señal de querer ayudar.

Tatsumaki al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, aunque también tenga hambre.

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando de un momento para otro, Tats le dirige la mirada y toma su mano – Si – Respondió con tranquilidad, aun sonrojada.

Cuando la peliverde se levanta, el calvo con capa separa su mano y vuelve a mirar hacia al frente, para después dar un pequeño salto, bajando a una gran velocidad, hasta aterrizar al suelo de una forma muy violenta, sin sufrir un daño alguno.

La heroína por su parte, aunque le llamo la atención que ese tipo pudiera lograr eso, no lo pensó dos veces y utiliza sus poderes para bajar con lentitud mientras esta volando, para luego detenerse al lado del calvo.

Ya al estar juntos, el clase-B comienza a caminar hacia al lado izquierdo, seguido por la clase-S, quien aún usa sus poderes para flotar a su lado.

Tatsumaki no estuvo segura si preguntarle al extraño a hacia donde van, solo para dar conversación o simplemente seguir en silencio.

Por parte del héroe, lo ve como si esto fuera algo que pasara todos los días, por lo que no le tomo tanta importancia.

Siguieron avanzando por unos minutos, hasta que Tats decidió romper el hielo - ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunto con curiosidad, teniendo los brazos cruzados, mientras lo observa.

Cuando Saitama escucho esto, inmediatamente se detiene a medio camino, para luego comenzar a rascarse la mejilla con la mano izquierda de una forma despreocupada. La peliverde también se detiene y levanta una ceja con confusión al ver tan repentina acción.

Por parte del calvo can capa, comenzó a ver en donde sería una buena opción para comer – _Podría invitarla a un restaurante_ – Pensó con calma, pero luego recordó que no tiene dinero para pagar algo como eso, así que rápidamente lo descarto.

Otra opción, comprarle un helado, sería más barato, pero eso no llenaría al estómago, así que también queda descartado. Aunque, por alguna razón, al pensar en esa posibilidad, no pudo evitar sentir como un deja vu en eso del helado, o tal vez solo se está inventando cosas.

Y como tercera opción, podría invitarla a su casa y que el mismo haga la comida – _Si, esa es la mejor elección_ \- Concluyo el calvo en su cabeza.

El héroe le dirige la mirada a la esper de forma despreocupada – Te invito a mi casa – Afirmo con confianza, para luego retomar su camino.

La chica se quedó flotando en su lugar con la boca abierta, ¿acaso lo que escucho fue enserio?

\- ¡Espera! - Llamo la heroína en voz alta, provocando que el clase-B se detuviera nuevamente, estando unos centímetros lejos de ella, para luego girar su cabeza al lado izquierdo con despreocupación.

\- ¿Acaso escuche bien? - Pregunto la clase-S mientras se acerca al tipo lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente - ¿en serio me estas invitando a tu casa? - Cuestiono con sorpresa.

El héroe asiente con la cabeza – Si, ¿Por qué no? - Afirmo casualmente, para luego mirar al frente y volver a retomar su camino.

Si bien para Saitama puede que lo considere como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero para Tatsumaki, fue algo completamente extraño.

Es decir, ¿es en serio?, ¿un desconocido la invito a comer?, y no solo eso, ¿también la invito a su casa?, vaya que hoy ha sido un día muy peculiar.

Pero a pesar de todo, Tats se sintió un poco feliz de esto haya pasado, ya que así tendría la oportunidad de interactuar más con el calvo y de saber porque es diferente a otros héroes.

Con esto en mente, la peliverde da una pequeña sonrisa y con sus poderes se mueve del sitio, para estar nuevamente al lado del calvo desconocido.

 **Una hora después – La casa de Saitama**

Aunque el resto del camino se la pasaron en silencio, no podría decirse que fue uno incomodo, sino más bien, otro que estuvo tranquilo.

El calvo con capa y la esper llegan a la puerta, para luego el primero inserte la llave y la abra con suavidad, dejando pasar a la chica como un caballero y luego entrando el, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, mientras yo preparo la comida – Dijo el calvo con tranquilidad, mientras se quita los guantes de su traje, dejándolos en el sillón cerca de la televisión, mientras entra a la cocina.

La heroína asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en la pequeña mesa que tiene, estando en el lado izquierdo.

En ese momento se a escuchar como diversos alimentos comenzaron a hervir, dando a entender que el clase-B está cocinando.

La clase-S mientras espero, le echo un vistazo a todo el lugar, recalcando lo pequeño que es ese lugar, mientras esta de brazos cruzados – _Aunque este pequeño, no está mal_ – Pensó con tranquilidad, aun observando el entorno.

Cuando volvió a mirar la mesa, Tatsumaki no pudo evitar dar un suspiro – _Hace mucho tiempo que no como con alguien que no es de mi familia_ – Pensó con nostalgia, separando sus brazos, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas.

Y es que, a pesar del entorno cómodo que es para ella, esto también le trajo recuerdos de cuando ella misma invito a comer a un viejo amigo hace tres años, provocando que se sintiera feliz y triste a la vez. Apretando tanto sus dientes como sus manos.

Se mantuvo unos segundos así, hasta que vuelve a dar otro suspiro, relajando sus manos en el proceso, volviendo a tener una expresión de tranquilidad.

- _Está bien, no tiene sentido ponerse triste ahora_ – Pensó Tats, sintiéndose un poco tensa por lo que acaba de recordar.

-Está listo – Anuncio el clase-B de repente, tomando a la peliverde por sorpresa, ¿tan rápido ya termino?, mientras dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina.

El héroe toma dos platos y lentamente camina hacia donde está su invitada, tratando de que no se le caiga la comida.

-Aquí tienes – Dijo Saitama con tranquilidad, entregando un plato hacia donde esta ella, para luego dejar su plato al frente suyo, sentándose de forma relejada.

La esper vio su plato y se da cuenta de que se trata de una ensalada, pareciendo simple a primera vista, pero tuvo un buen aroma al estar cerca de él.

-Adelante – Dijo el calvo con capa, mientras extendió su brazo derecho para entregarle un tenedor.

La chica da una pequeña sonrisa y acepta el tenedor con gusto, así comenzando a comer. A lo que el héroe le devuelve la sonrisa y se pone a comer también.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que el calvo decidido romper el silencio – Entonces...¿cuántos años tienes? - Pregunto casualmente.

La heroína al escuchar esto, casi se atraganta con su comida, pero logro recuperarse rápidamente, para luego dirigirle la mirada – Tengo veintiocho años - Respondió con cierta molestia, ya que para ella es un tema del cual no le gusta hablar.

El clase-B se da cuenta de esto y decidió no seguir con el tema, aunque se sintió un poco mal al respecto, ya que recordó que le dijo niña pequeña cuando se conocieron en la base de la asociación de héroes.

Permanecieron en silencio otros minutos, hasta que tanto Saitama como Tatsumaki terminaron de comer. Dejando sus platos vacíos.

-Yo los llevo – Dijo el héroe con indiferencia, estando a punto de levantarse, pero de forma repentina, en los platos apareció un aura verde y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, hasta llegar al lavabo.

El calvo con capa da una pequeña sonrisa al ver tal acción y se vuelve a sentar, observando a la clase-S.

-Es extraño - Comenzó a hablar Tats, mirando la mesa con la cabeza agachada. El calvo estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refiere con eso, pero decidió mejor guardar silencio.

-Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a alguien que fue parte importante en mi vida – Continúo hablando la peliverde con un tono serio – como toda relación, hemos llegado a tener conflictos, pero con el paso del tiempo eso se fue solucionando – Dio una pequeña sonrisa – lo vi solo por unos cuantos meses, pero te puedo asegurar que el tiempo que pase con él fue increíble – Su sonrisa aumento.

El clase-B simplemente se limitó a escuchar. Sin embargo, por una extraña razón, le pareció muy interesante en como la chica le cuenta algo de su vida personal.

-Nunca he sido alguien que haya socializado mucho a lo largo de mi vida – Continuo la esper – pero, sin contar a mi hermana, puedo decirte que él ha sido mi primer y único amigo – Declaro con orgullo.

De repente, la sonrisa de la chica comenzó a disminuir – Aunque, nada dura para siempre, ¿verdad? - Dijo con un tono de tristeza – es una pena que la vida siga avanzando, y no haya manera de arreglar ciertos acontecimientos – Ya para ese punto, su sonrisa desaparece por completo.

El héroe noto su cambio de tono, pero permaneció en silencio, ya que pensó que eso sería lo mejor que podría hacer, dejar que se desahogara.

Por parte de la clase-S, sintió como las lágrimas se formaron nuevamente en sus ojos, pero para no repetir lo que sucedió hace rato, se limpió con las mangas de su traje.

Al notar que el entorno hubo un silencio, Tatsumaki da una pequeña sonrisa, aunque forzada, mirando por fin al calvo - ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? - Volvió a hablar – Que me siento contenta de que hayas hecho esto, lo necesitaba – Agradeció con un poco de alegría, aunque en el fondo aún se sintiera algo triste.

Saitama le devuelve la sonrisa – De nada – Afirmo con tranquilidad, esta vez siendo su turno para hablar – yo también he sido una que estuvo sola por mucho tiempo – Hablo con honestidad, sin apartar la mirada de su invitada – y si bien recientemente he conocido a buena gente como lo son Genos y Silver Fang, debo confesar que sería interesante que fuéramos amigos – Declaro con seguridad.

Luego de eso, extendió su mano derecha hacía unos metros de la peliverde - ¿Qué dices? - Pregunto el héroe con esperanza.

La esper volvió a sonrojarse al ver que la acción del tipo se repitió, solo que esta vez no supo a donde mirar específicamente, por lo que se limitó a mirar otra vez la mesa.

El calvo con capa malinterpreto esto como una señal de que no está segura si aceptar su amistad o no – No pretendo reemplazar a tu amigo si eso es lo que crees – Hablo con seriedad, aun con la mano estirada – es más, puede que no me exprese como el amigo que debería ser – luego dio una pequeña sonrisa – Pero te aseguro que te ayudare si tienes algún conflicto – Afirmo con seguridad.

La chica levanto la mirada y parpadeo varias veces con sorpresa. En ningún momento se le paso por la mente de que sería el reemplazo de su amigo Saitama, por lo que ese comentario si le pareció muy extraño.

Pero, en fin, ella decidió no darle mucha importancia y con su mano derecha estrecha la mano del calvo, quedando ambos felices al final.

Después de eso, ambos separan sus manos y la heroína se levanta en el proceso – Ya debería irme – Dijo con tranquilidad, ya sintiéndose mejor, mientras mira al tipo.

-Está bien – Respondió el clase-B, levantándose también de su lugar.

El héroe camina lentamente, recogiendo y poniéndose sus guantes, para luego detenerse al frente de la puerta, con la clase-S flotando detrás suyo.

Saitama abrió la puerta y dejo que la heroína saliera primero, para un segundo después el salga y cerrara la puerta.

Estuvieron avanzado sin decir una palabra, aunque no es como si realmente necesitaran decirse algo.

Hasta que Tatsumaki detuvo primero, rompiendo otra vez el hielo - Aquí está bien – Dijo de repente, para luego flotar hacia donde está el calvo, quedando frente a frente, llamando su atención.

\- oh, ¿Enserio? - Pregunto el calvo con capa en un tono de confusión.

-Si – Respondió Tats con seguridad, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

El calvo asiente con la cabeza – Si te parece lo mejor, entonces no tengo porque negarme – hablo con tranquilidad, levantando su mano derecha en señal de despedida – Nos vemos – Dijo con el mismo tono, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar su camino de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Espera! - Llamo la peliverde en voz alta desde atrás, provocando que el clase-B girara su cabeza al lado izquierdo.

-Gracias – Dijo la esper con sinceridad, dando una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose con su brazo derecho.

El héroe le devuelve la sonrisa, y al girarse para volver a tomar su camino, levanta nuevamente su mano en señal de despedida.

 **Con Tatsumaki**

La chica estuvo flotando a camino para regresar a su casa, manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que de repente su teléfono sonó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo coloca en la oreja izquierda, cambiando su expresión a una de enfado.

-Señorita Tornado, necesitamos que vaya a la ciudad F, es urgente – Afirmo el tipo de la asociación de héroes.

La heroína rodó los ojos y colgó inmediatamente el teléfono, para luego retomar su camino, solo que esta vez cambiando su destino.

 **Con Saitama**

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los guantes y luego fue a limpiar los platos. Mientras estuvo haciéndolo, unos minutos después escucho que se abrió la puerta.

-Ya llegué, Sensei – Fue Genos el que llego, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

-Oh, bienvenido – Respondió el calvo con capa sin darle mucha importancia, manteniendo la mirada en el lavabo.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estuve? - Pregunto el ciborg con curiosidad, mientras se sienta en el lado izquierdo de la mesa, dirigiéndole la mirada a su sensei.

El calvo dio una pequeña sonrisa – Bueno, después de que saliste, decidí dar un paseo – Respondió tranquilamente, moviendo los ojos a un lado, mientras camino para sentarse al otro lado – y me encontré con esa chica peliverde – Continuo, ya sentándose - Estaba en problemas, así que decidí ayudarla y...- Su sonrisa aumento – la invite a comer aquí - Termino de hablar, siendo en un tono de alegría.

El rubio estuvo boca abierto al respecto, ¿acaso su Sensei de verdad invito a comer a Tornado del Terror?, ¿La heroína número dos de la asociación?, ¿La tipa que lo derroto de un solo ataque?, no puede ser, eso no es posible.

-Me cuesta creerlo, Sensei - Dijo el clase-S con tono sopresivo, mirando fijamente a al héroe.

El clase-B mantuvo su sonrisa – También me costó creerlo al principio – Dijo, recordando el día que se vieron por primera vez – pero, una vez que la conoces, te das cuenta de que es una persona que también ha sufrido, y que necesita a alguien para seguir avanzando – Concluyo con orgullo, recordando que dijo algo similar al entregar la sandía.

Al oír aquellas palabras, provoco que el ciborg se sorprendiera más, entonces es verdad, está hablando de la heroína Tatsumaki. Su impacto fue tan grande, que se quedó callados por varios minutos.

El héroe al ver que su discípulo no reacciono, decidió leer un manga mientras espero a que Genos digiera algo, sin moverse de su lugar.

Estuvieron así como por un rato, a lo que el rubio por fin vuelve a la realidad, para luego dar un suspiro – Cambiando de tema, sensei – Finalmente hablo.

Saitama bajo su manga y miro a su pupilo con una expresión de indiferencia.

-Se trata sobre la ciudad F – Continuo el ciborg con un tono serio – al parecer, unos monstruos capturaron a unos cinco niños, y no sabemos hasta ahora su paradero – Dijo con un ligero tono preocupado al mencionar a los chicos.

El calvo con capa asiente con la cabeza y guarda su manga, para luego pararse y recoger sus guantes – Dices que ciudad F, ¿verdad? - Pregunto con seriedad, mientras se pone sus guantes, observando la puerta.

-Si, sensei – Respondió Genos con el mismo tono.

El calvo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera salir, escucho algo de su discípulo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Aún me cuesta creer que haya podido interactuar con Tatsumaki, sensei – Comento el ciborg con curiosidad.

-Volveré en un rato – Dijo el clase-B con indiferencia, ya con los guantes puestos, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta en el proceso.

Ya en el cielo se puede notar que ya anocheció, lo cual llamo brevemente la atención del héroe.

Mientras Saitama camino por la calle, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente las últimas palabras de Genos - _Espera, ¿acaso dijo...Tatsumaki?_ \- Pensó con mucha sorpresa, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

 **Con Tatsumaki – Ciudad F**

Ella se encuentra flotando arriba del gran agujero que ocasionaron los monstruos. Mientras que atrás suyo, se encuentran ejecutivos de la asociación y más atrás se encuentra el público, quienes admiran como Tornado del Terror va a hacer algo para rescatar a los niños.

Tats tiene una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, mientras piensa en que debería hacer a continuación, Podría infiltrarse y buscar a los rehenes o puede simplemente levantar la tierra y acabar con los enemigos de una vez por todas.

-Opino que debería acompañarla otros héroes clase-S, señorita, es lo que dijo el héroe Genos - Propuso un ejecutivo con nervios, teniendo miedo de cuál podría ser su reacción.

La peliverde gira su cabeza hacia al lado izquierdo - ¿Para qué?, solo serían un estorbo – Dijo con enfado, para luego volver a mirar hacia abajo.

-Yo los salvare – Afirmo con seguridad, mientras con sus poderes se adentró en el oscuro lugar, moviéndose rápidamente con los brazos cruzados, optando por la primera opción de buscar a los niños.

* * *

 _Nota: Hola gente, después de mucho tiempo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia._

 _Como pudieron notar, esta vez quise enfocar que en casi todo el capítulo fuera en la interacción de los protagonistas, lo cual también será así en el siguiente._

 _Aunque debo admitir que este fue el capítulo que más me costó escribir, de igual forma fue divertido. Pero, en fin, espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima._


End file.
